The Celestial Grimoire
by Pink Permission
Summary: Lucy finds herself in a completely new world filled with more wondrous magic and with another rambunctious squad. She thought she died saving her friends but it seems the Celestial King had more plans for her. Lucy x Gauche
1. The Celestial Grimoire

Title: **The Celestial Grimoire**

Summary: Lucy finds herself in completely new world filled with more wondrous magic and with another rambunctious squad. She thought she died saving her friends but it seems the Celestial King had more plans for her.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not dead," she whispered before holding her hands up and staring at them. "I'm not dead." She repeated as tears formed in her eyes.

"**You have awaken my old friend.**" a deep voice sounded from inside her mind.

Lucy gasped and quickly sat up in the bed. "Celestial Spirit King?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"**I'm glad to see you well my old friend.**" The Celestial Spirit King told her.

"What happened to me? Where am I? How did I not died? What happened to Natsu and the guild?" Lucy fired questions one after the other.

"**Lucy, my old friend,**" the Spirit King started, "**You died in the final battle of the 100 Year Quest.**"

"I-How am I here?" Lucy trembled, her face contorting in despair.

"**My old friend, with the power of every zodiac and my own we were able to save your life and cast you into another world. 100 years have already passed in that world.**"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and brought a hand her mouth she muffled the sobs from escaping. "_Everyone….they're all gone now.._" Lucy thought in despair.

"**However, your friends won the battle. They mourned you and celebrated you as a hero, my old friend. Even now that 100 Years have passed you aren't forgotten. ****They lived well but never forgot the sacrifice you made.**** Natsu, your friend, ****even though he started a family his heart and soul always belonged to you, my old friend.**"

Lucy wore a sad smile as more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm glad everyone has lived well including Natsu," she told him.

"**I know you loved him very much and your spirits knew it as well, my old friend.**"

"I do." She truthfully said, admitting to loving Natsu.

"**That is why we spirits saved you. Your heart's capacity for love, compassion, and goodness for your friends and spirits gave us the strength to save you.**"

"I-Thank You, Spirit King," Lucy whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"**To save you we poured energy from the spirit world into your body. You are not completely human. You're half-spirit now.**"

"What does that mean for me? Will I live forever?" Lucy quickly asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"**No, my friend, you won't be immortal like us spirits. However, you will never suffer from sickness and at night your body will heal faster and regenerate mana easier.**"

"Mana?" Lucy asked, hearing the foreign word.

"**All will be explained when I transfer memories of this world to you, my old friend.**"

"Thank you..." Lucy once again told the Spirit King.

"**No, my old friend, thank you for treating us Spirits as your friends." The Spirit King told her. "I have one last thing to tell you before I go, my old friend.**"

"What is it?"

"**In this world, I was revered by beings known as elves who were once wiped out. I predict in the future they will return. Tomorrow, you will receive your Grimoire that contains my magic and that of the other zodiacs. You won't be able to summon us like you usually did but instead, you will be able to use Star Dress to have full access to our abilities. My final request to you, my old friend, is to receive your grimoire ****and unlock your full potential****, become a magic knight, and ****finally, **** save the elves. Will you accept this request from an old king, Lucy?**"

"Yes!" Lucy immediately accepted.

"**I thank you for doing this for me, my old friend.**" The Spirit King told her as his voice began to fade away.

Lucy gasped as a massive amount of memories was imparted to her by the Spirit King. She immediately brought hands to her temples to soothe the headache assaulting her. After a few moments, the memories settled and she was astonished by this new world.

"_Mana is an important aspect of every mage that has ever lived as it is their source of magic power, which is used to activate various magic spells. This energy is naturally existing and flowing in the environment and within everyone. __Due to this, it is common knowledge that everyone is able to use magic to some extent._" Lucy thought as she recited the information she was given to her by the Spirit King.

Lucy sighed and fell back onto the bed. She missed her friends dearly, including her spirits, but she won't wallow in sadness. Thanks to her sacrifice, they were able to lead peaceful lives and were happy. That's all she wanted.

She brought a hand to her face, covering her eyes. However, they mourned her and now it was time for her to mourn her old life. Lucy allowed herself to cry for the life she had lived. Though she died, she had no regrets, except confessing to Natsu. But hearing how he still loved her until he died made her feel warm inside. In this life, she will live with the memories of all of her friends close to her heart.

Once she calmed down, she thought about the information she was given. She was currently in a Hage, a small village in the outskirt of the Clover Kingdom. It is mostly undeveloped with several houses randomly located within a wide grassy plain.

One of the notable landmarks within Hage is the huge skeleton of a demon, which is located slightly outside of the village. A statue of the first Magic Emperor, who defeated the demon, was placed on top of the demon's skull.

In this world, everyone was segregated by class. The Forsaken Region, The Common Region and the Noble Region. She was currently in the Forsaken Region so she was basically a peasant. Lucy laughed softly before smiling. In her old life, she was basically royalty but in this one she was just a girl from a peasant village.

"I see you are awake." a voice said from the door.

Lucy sat up in bed and turned to the old man that was dressed in wizard robes and a hat. He was the man who found her. "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I thank you for caring for me."

The old man laughed. "You may call me Drouot and I do not mind helping a person in need." he said, "If I may be so bold, may I ask how old you are?"

Lucy smiled. "It's alright. I am 17 years old, sir."

"And you don't have a Grimoire as of yet?" he asked with an incredulous look.

Lucy shook her head. "This brings me to the bold request I may make, Drouot."

"And what is that?"

"May I attend the Grimoire Accepting Ceremony tomorrow?" Lucy asks.

Drouot strokes his long beard before smiling. "I shall grant you this request but why?"

Lucy stood up from the bed, both hands holding onto her white dress tightly. "I wish to become a Magic Knight."

Drouot looked surprised before he smiled. "I worthy occupation," he told her, "I won't ask about your past but it may be strange that you're allowed to attend the ceremony at your age. How about we make up nice backstory, my dear, granddaughter."

Lucy grinned. "As you wish grandfather."

* * *

The time had come for her to receive a grimoire. She looked into the mirror and admired her outfit. The only spell she could cast without a grimoire was "**Celestial Star Dress: Wardrobe**". This spell allows her to wear clothes or get items from the Celestial Realm so there was no need for her to buy clothes and other stuff.

She donned a white and gold sleeveless vest with golden stars for buttons, a white skirt that reaches mid-thigh, thigh-high brown boots, brown gloves, and small gold star earrings. Her long hair was done in her usual high top side ponytail with gold band decorated with stars holding it together and bangs framing her face.

She was pretty sure she would stand out dressed like this but she was still a girl who cared about her looks despite what other people think. Smiling at her appearance, Lucy quickly left the house and headed towards Grimoire Tower.

She was the last person to arrive in the tower filled with 15-year olds and she could feel everyone's stare on her.

_**"Who is that?"**_

_**"Is she a noble?"**_

_**"She's so beautiful?"**_

_**"Damn, look at her boobs."**_

Lucy ignored the whispers around her and nodded at Drouot. She stood alone in the crowd as people were too scared to get near to her since they thought she was an noble. Lucy looked around at the tower and her eyes widened at the amount of Grimoires on the shelves. The sheer height of the tower alone tells her that more than a hundred grimoires were in this tower.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my granddaughter, Lucy. For reasons, she will be in attendance for the ceremony today." Drouot told them before continuing, "Ahem, now its time, for the awarding of the Grimoires!"

Everyone, including Lucy, gasps in delight as grimoires coated in magic of different colors started shooting from the shelves and floating in the air.

Lucy looked around and could see everyone else receiving beautifully embroidered grimoires. Their covers were adorned with bright pastel colors and some deeper colors, ranging from brown to maroon, along with the signature three-leafed clover on the front.

Soon enough, a book that sparkled floated in front of her. Unlike the others, her book didn't glow but sparkled like the stars. She grabbed her book and was instantly filled with warmth. Her grimoire was completely gold and the cover was decorated with the signs of all the Zodiacs including the hidden Zodiac, Ophiuchus. However, what stood out the most was that instead of a three-leafed clover, there was a star on her cover.

Lucy looked around and realized now one was paying attention to her and immediate pressed the Grimoire close to her chest. She looked around and saw everyone was looking at a white haired boy who had received no Grimoire.

"Um, my grimoire is not coming." He said in shock as he knelt on the ground with his arms outstretched.

"_I thought everyone gets a grimoire. Maybe he's one of those rare people who had no mana._" Lucy thought as she stared at the boy.

"Er…..try again next year.." Drouot said after a while.

Soon enough everyone around her started laughing at the boy which causes her to frown. She hated people who looked down on others and they were simply looking down on him because he receive no grimoire. "_This world was really prejudiced._" Lucy thought as she confirmed what the memories she received said was true.

She glanced at the black-haired boy standing next to boy who received no grimoire and his book started to glow brightly.

"A four leaf clover..." Drouot said and sent the entire room into chaos

"A four leaf clover. You mean the legendary..."

"The one that the first Wizard King received?!"

"The grimoire said to be filled with immense power and good luck?!"

The black-haired boy turned around and faced the crowd. "I'm going to become the Wizard King." Everyone around her began cheering for the boy. Using the commotion, Lucy easily slipped out of the Grimoire Tower and started walking towards Drouot's home.

She stared at her golden grimoire and hugged it close to her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled. "Thank you, everyone." she whispered hoping her spirits heard her. She opened her book and saw the first spell and grinned.

She ran out into an open field, forgetting all about going back to house, and stood still. She closed her eyes and thought about every memory she had of Aquarius. It all filled her with a warmth to know that though she wouldn't see her friends again she still had a part of them in her and close to her.

"**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form**." Lucy said and her body erupted in a golden light. Small, bright, golden stars floated all around as she transformed. The golden light faded away and she was in her signature bikini top that sports a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Aquarius' zodiac sign appeared on Lucy's collarbone immediately.

Lucy looked up into the sky. "Thank you Aquarius." She could almost imagine the spirit dousing her in water and telling her to find a boyfriend.

"**Lucy, we will always watch over you so just be yourself. Your mother and friends will all be proud of the person you became!**"

The voices of multiple people spoke to her in her mind. She immediate recognized every single voice all the zodiacs including the ones she didn't own.

"Everyone..." Lucy cried out as she fell to her knees. "I will definitely do my best!" She screamed towards the sky.

.

.

.

It was night-time and Lucy stood in front of a pond deep within the forest in her Aquarius Form. Six months had passed since she received her grimoire and since Drouot told her she would be going to the Royal Capital with the boys known as Asta and Yuno to take the Magic Knight Examination. Tomorrow was the day she would leave this little village and travel to the Royal Capital.

In these six months, she avoided all contact with the villagers and only usually spoke to Drouot. To be honest, she wasn't quite ready to make new friends but she observed both Asta and Yuno. They reminded her of Gray and Natsu with their rivalry.

Other than avoiding villagers and observing the two boys she had been training hard, remembering the teachings Capricorn taught her. The spells were easy to master and her training progressed extremely fast. Due to being half-spirit she had a deeper connection to mana and the stars and thus her training progressed incredibly fast. She even learned Taurus's Star Dress before the examination. Before she would've been exhausted quickly due to magic depletion but she felt like she could cast forever during the night time due to her fast mana regeneration rate.

"**Water Creation Magic: ****Siren's Water Barrier!**" Lucy yelled and immediately water sprang from the pond and formed a sphere around her that sparkled with tiny golden stars.

Controlling the water, she expanded the size of the sphere. She slowly walked around the pond before she broke out into a run and soon she was flying around the pond thanks to her control of water. She floated above the pond, looking up at the sky. She drew her hand back and all the water from the sphere and pond tightly formed a sparkling spinning ball in her hand.

"**Water Magic: ****Aqua Metria**!" Lucy yelled and thrust her hand upwards.

Sparkling Waves erupted from her hand and show upwards. It was like a waterfall except it was going upwards. Water rained down on the forest as Sakura looked up at the stars. Her lips curled up into a small smile before she held her hands outwards and collected all of the water she used and guided it back into the now empty pond.

She landed on the ground and her Star Dress faded away in golden light, leaving her in her normal outfit. She walked out of the forest and headed back to Drouot's house to sleep and prepare for the next day.

"**You have a long road ahead, my old friend.**" The Celestial Spirit King whispered as she look down from spirit realm at Lucy.

.

.


	2. Magic Knight Examination

Title: The Celestial Grimoire

Summary: Lucy finds herself in completely new world filled with more wondrous magic and with another rambunctious squad. She thought she died saving her friends but it seems the Celestial King had more plans for her.

* * *

The next day Lucy found herself walking out of the village with the two boys and decided to introduce herself. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to finally meet you both."

Asta grinned. "I'm Asta," he shouted, making her wince slightly.

Yuno nodded his head at her. "I'm Yuno."

"You totally avoided everyone in the village." Asta suddenly said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Lucy chuckled and rubbed her arms sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to train for the examination."

"Ah, we're all going to be Magic Knights," Asta said with a smile.

"Hn, I'm going to become the Wizard King," Yuno added.

Asta immediate got up into his face. "I'm going to become the Wizard King!"

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

Lucy stood off to the side as she watched the two boys bicker and couldn't help but think of Natsu and Gray. She clapped her cheeks before pulling the two boys apart. "You boys can bicker when we reach the Royal Capital," she said before pulling the two boys along.

Days passed as they traveled to the Royal Capital and Lucy quickly formed a friendship with the two boys easily. However, she had grown sick and tired of their rivalry that forced her to ran after them each time they had a spontaneous race or competition. The upside was that she was able to enjoy the scenery. The world she found herself in was simply beautiful and she hated to say it but it was more beautiful than her old world.

Thankfully, they had reached the Royal Capital without much injury. "_Wow, this is beautiful._" Lucy thought as she stared at the buildings. She walked into the venue where the magic examination was taking place along with Asta and Yuno. She got into the line with her standing being Asta.

"I'm Yuno from Hage Village," Yuno said.

"Yuno from Hage… Could I see your grimoire?" the man asked.

Yuno held out his grimoire and the man's eyes widened in shock.

"A f-four-leaf clover..."

"Hey that grimoire.. is that really the four-leaf clover?" a man said from behind Lucy.

"Wow..."

"You're #164. All right, next." the man told Yuno, allowing him to leave.

Lucy shook her head with a smile as Asta ran up to the man excitedly. "I'm Asta, also from Hage Village! Here's my grimoire!" Asta said enthusiastically.

The man blanched. "This is pretty filthy. Is this really a grimoire?"

Asta nervous held the grimoire closer to the man's face. "Huh? Of course, it is! Take a good look! See! See!"

The man reeled back and push the book slightly away. "All right, all right.." he said before registering the grimoire, "You're #165," he said.

"Got it!" Asta said before running off.

"Next."

Lucy walked up the man with a smile. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm also from Hage Village."

"Hage Village again, huh?" The man said in a tired voice. "All right, show me your grimoire." Lucy took out her golden book and showed the man.

The man's eyes widened. "This grimoire is beautiful..." he suddenly said out loud making the other people behind Lucy peep.

"Wow… her grimoire doesn't even have a clover but a star and strange markings."

"Is that really a grimoire?"

"I don't know but it's so pretty."

The man coughed, realizing he caused a scene, before registering her grimoire. "You're #166. Please proceed."

"Thank you, sir," Lucy walked off to join the others.

She didn't really want people to see the cover of her grimoire since having unique grimoires garnered a lot of attention like Yuno's. She thought about Asta's grimoire and thought it was quite strange that he received one even though he didn't have magic. She wanted to keep her magic hidden until it was time for her to show it. She arrived in the arena with everyone else and she could spot Yuno a few feet from her as well as Asta. She could feel stares lingering on her form but ignored them.

_**"Wow, look at her outfit. Is she a noble?"**_

_**"Pfft, noble? I heard she's from a peasant village."**_

_**"And she's dressed like that?"**_

_**"Definitely a wannabe noble."**_

She frowned as people around her began to laugh. "_These people make the wrong things, priority. What really matters was your magical abilities._" Lucy thought in anger. Soon enough, black and red birds descended upon the large crowd and started landing on people's heads, shoulders and some were even flying around them.

"So these are the infamous anti-birds. The weaker your magical powers the more birds will flock to you." Lucy spoke, more to herself than to others. She looked all around her and realized none of the birds came near her. Immediately her eyes found Yuno in the crowd and not a single bird touched him either.

_**"Woah, not a single bird has flocked towards him." a boy suddenly said.**_

_**"That's the boy from earlier.."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"He's from some remote village called Hage, yet he's got a four-leaf grimoire."**_

_**"Wha.. a four-leaf? Seriously?"**_

Lucy smiled. "_As expected of you, Yuno_, "Lucy thought.

_**"Not a single bird has touched the blonde girl either."**_

_**"Isn't she from the same village?"**_

_**"I heard her grimoire doesn't even have a clover but it has a star instead with strange markings on the cover."**_

_**"A star? Really? That's strange."**_

"One of us is going to become the Wizard King. Our legend's beginning now, Yuno!" Asta suddenly shouted.

Lucy turned in the direction she heard the boy and could only giggle at the number of birds on him. He really had no magic power but his heart was in a good place.

_**"Wizard King?"**_

_**"What a loser!" Someone in the crowd shouted and everyone laughed.**_

"Get away from me you stupid birds!" Asta cried out as he began running around helpless.

Lucy sighed before walking up to Asta and stopping him from embarrassing himself further. "Asta stop!" Lucy commanded, making the boy stop. "These birds are harmless. The reason they're flocking around you is that the weaker your magic power the more birds will come to you." She told him softly.

"Oh..." Asta slumped over.

Lucy patted his head. "Just stay still."

Asta suddenly looked up and noticed she didn't have a single bird on her. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BIRDS ON YOU LUCY!" he shouted while pointing at her.

Lucy facepalmed as everyone stared at her. "Would you be quiet?!" Lucy groaned, before walking away from the boy and find a spot near the edge of the arena. She closed her eyes and leaned against one of the pillars.

Moments later, she could hear Asta's screamed. "That boy is so loud. He's even louder than Natus!" Lucy thought as she complained to no one in particular. She looked in the direction of where Asta's scream was coming from and saw him being lifted by a large muscular man by his head.

**_"Isn't that Yami, the magic knight captain of the Black Bulls?"_**

**_"Next to him is Finral, the user of rare spacial magic and a super playboy."_**

**_"Not to mention Gordon, the one that's impossible to talk to."_**

Lucy found herself smiling. She had read about the squads and heard the Black Bulls was one of the worst squads. It reminded her of Fairy Tail just by reputation alone. She wasn't sure which squad she wanted to join but she was leaning towards Black Bulls.

BOOM!

Lucy looked up and saw fireworks going off in the sky._ "I guess it's starting soon."_ Lucy thought as her body trembled with anticipation. She walked back onto the arena and stood behind Asta as the guy called Bah-ha or Sekke told him the names of the Magic Knight Captains.

"Magic Knight Captains, huh.." Lucy said with a small smile, "They sure do look strong."

William Vangeance, the captain of the Golden Dawn Squad stood up, his flamboyant mask covering half of his face. "Candidates..., sorry to keep you waiting. I will be conducting this exam." He said before pulling out his grimoire which glowed green. "**Magic Tree Descend!**"

Within moments the sky turned dark with black clouds and a large gust of wind blew all around them. Lucy looked up at the sky in wonder. "_Is that a tree?!_" Lucy screamed inwardly. It was as if a green portal opened up and tree roots began to descend onto the arena. One of the roots came in front of her and created a broom right before her eyes. She quickly took the broom that was handed to her.

"Wow, I've seen a lot of different magic before but that was amazing," Lucy whispered as she stared down at the broom in her hand.

"We will now begin the Magic Knights Entrance Exam," William said loudly, his voice reaching the far corners of the arena. "We will now have you take several tests. The nine of us will evaluate your performance and then we will select the candidates that we would like to add to our squads. If chosen, you will join that squad. If you're chosen by more than one squad, you may choose the squad you would like to join. On the other hand, those who are not chosen by any captain are not qualified to join the Magic Knights."

Lucy placed a hand on her grimoire. " _I have to do this. For the Spirit King!_" thought Lucy as she felt the warmth of her grimoire.

"For the first exam, we will have you get on those brooms and fly," A small smile appeared on William's face. Hushed whispers broke out from the crowd as they discussed the exam. "Mages who can control their magical powers should be able to do this instinctively. It is the most basic way for mages to travel. If you cannot fly on a broom you shouldn't even be here. All right, begin."

Wasting no time, Lucy mounted her broom and she instantly began to float into the air without much trouble. This was pretty easy for her as she was the first person to be in the air so quickly. Lucy folded her legs as she watched more and more people hover on their brooms. She was slightly shocked that Yuno was able to stand on his broom fly around so quickly. Maybe it was because his affinity was wind.

"Show off," Lucy muttered before looking for Asta who was still on the ground. "_He hasn't realized this is impossible for him but I get the feeling he's still going to pass this entire examination somehow._" Lucy thought as she stared at the boy with a small smile.

* * *

**Magic Ability Examination**

Lucy stood in front of a wall. She raised her hand towards the wall and her palm produced a small golden orb with tiny stars swirling around it. She sent the orb towards the wall and the moment the golden orb touched the wall in exploded into nothing but rubble.

"That was easy!" Lucy said with a smile and she caught a few stares from people around her, including those of the captains.

**Magical Ability Control Examination**

Lucy stood as the target papers fly around them at a reasonable speed. They were supposed to target them perfectly. Lucy gathered magic in her palm and began to accurately shoot the targets one by one, even taking targets away from other competition.

For some reason, she instantly knew where to shoot her magic before the target reaches her line of sight. Maybe there was more to her unique half-spirit race than she knew about. "That old man probably left out a lot of details," Lucy thought, silently scolding the Spirit King.

**Creation Magic Examination**

Lucy gathered magic on her palm. She willed the golden light and stars to form the shape of Leo, her old spirit. Lucy smiled as she looked at the perfect replica of the spirit on her palm. She willed it to change shape and turned into other zodiac spirits and her silver key spirits as well. Soon enough she was looking at Natsu and she could feel a stabbing pain in her heart.

Lucy sadly smiled. She really missed all of them, especially him. "Natsu..." she whispered.

**Developmental Magic Examination**

This part of the exam was pretty easy. Lucy created a miniature universe with all of the constellations on her hand. She looked around and saw everyone was doing pretty well except Asta. Lucy sighed and walked up to the boy.

"Asta, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, Lucy," Asta sheepishly rubbed his head. "I'm not doing so great but I'm not gonna give up!"

Lucy found herself smiling at the boy's words. "You can do it. I believe in you." Lucy told the boy, hoping to give him some hope.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Asta said before continuing and failing to conjure a speck of magic.

Lucy shook her head and walked back to her spot.

* * *

"All right. The next exam shall be he last one. You will engage in actual combat." William said.

Suddenly, the captain of the Crimson Lion jumped up. "You'll be battling!" he shouted, small flames coming from his hair due to his passion. "You will pair off and fight with your partner. You may use your grimoires to attack. Fighting is our duty. Show us your true abilities!"

Lucy let out a nervous breath. She had already expected this and wonder who they were going to fight. She was finally going to show her true abilities for everyone and the captains to see. "I will do fine because I have everyone in my heart," Lucy said softly, thinking about her friends.

"As soon as one of you yields or becomes unable to fight, the exam will be over." William added, "There will be mages who can use healing magic on standby."

"So fight to your heart's content!" Fuegoleon yelled with a fiery passion.

Lucy let out a breath. "_Whose going to want to fight me?_" Lucy thought as she looked around. No one approached her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and took a step back in surprise. A large hulking man was towering over her with muscles that didn't look quite appealing. His long limp black hair covered his face as he stared at her with his sickly yellow eyes.

He chuckled and his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. "You look, weak little lady. Why don't you fight me?" he said with a grin. "Call me Shuro."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the man. "Weak?" Lucy smirked, "All right, I'll fight you. I'm Lucy."

"I'll show you why women shouldn't become Magic Knights," he said before walking off to the side.

"This guy.." Lucy shook her head and before walking off to watch Asta's fight.

Lucy watched as the guy formed some sort of ball around himself. "That's some impressive magic," Lucy murmured. "_He can defend and attack at the same time but..._" Lucy looked at Asta, "_I have a feeling Asta is going to surprise everyone_."

_**"Stupid hick peasant!"**_

_**"Country trash!"**_

_**"You're never going to make it into any of the squads, kid!"**_

Lucy frowned at the people around her looking back at Asta."You can do it, Asta!" Lucy yelled at the white-haired boy who looked at her in surprise before grinning at her.

Lucy's eyes widened as Asta's grimoire glowed in red almost black with magic before he dashed towards that Sekke guy. He pulled out a black sword and immediately cut through that guy's magic and crushed him under the weight of the sword.

_**"Wow, that guy… who knew he could do something like that!"**_

_**"He displayed now skill with magic but was able to summon that sword?!"**_

_**"He's so cool!"**_

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "_These people are so fickle. They were laughing at him and mocking him and now think he's cool?!_" Lucy thought before looking back at the battlefield.

"I'm not joining the Magic Knights so I can have a good time and avoid working hard. I'm here to work my butt off and become the Wizard King!" Asta announced.

Lucy stared at the boy and she could almost see Natsu in that spot saying those same words. "He's really like Natsu," Lucy said softly.

"We're gonna go after this next battle little lady," Shuro said from behind her.

Lucy jumped away in fright. "Don't stand behind me like that you big oaf!" Lucy shouted.

Shuro growled. "I'm going to destroy you."

"We'll see about that," Lucy smirked as she glared at the large man. She turned back to the battlefield and saw Yuno walking into the arena. "Yuno's next, huh? I'm sure he'll pass." thought Lucy as she watched the taller black-haired boy.

**_"Isn't that Salim?"_**

**_"He's a noble. They're really strong."_**

**_"Yuno is going to lose isn't he."_**

Lucy giggled quietly, since she knew Yuno would win.

In mere moments, Yuno defeated his opponent with a massive tornado that destroyed his lightning attack. "That's expected of Yuno," Lucy said before Shuro walked pass her.

He looked back at her. "Aren't you coming little lady?" he said with a wide grin and walked onto the field.

"_This is it!_" Lucy thought as she followed the man onto the battlefield. She stood a few feet away from him as she crowd began to whisper.

"Isn't that Shuro? The one who is extremely proficient at earth magic?"

_**"She's definitely going to lose. I doubt she'll beat a noble."**_

_**"She is the only that tied with Yuno in every examination. She could possibly beat him."**_

_**"So what if she did great? I bet her magic isn't even great. Yuno has the four-leaf clover and she simply has a star on her grimoire."**_

_**"Isn't she from the same town as that kid with the sword?"**_

_**"Oh, she's a peasant too."**_

Lucy frowned and narrowed her eyes at Shuro.

"BEGIN!" the announcer yelled.

"Little lady, I'll show you why you should go home." Shuro chuckled as his grimoire glowed brown. "**Earth Creation Magic: Towering Golem!**"

Lucy took a step back as the ground shook from the number of rocks and dirt that reconstructed into something else. In front of her was a giant golem almost as tall as the arena with Shuro on its head controlling it. Lucy closed her eyes and thought about all of her friends at Fairy Tail and her old Spirits. She felt warmth blossom in her heart just by thinking about them. She opened her eyes and grinned. She summoned her grimoire which floated in front of her and started sparkling the stars.

"I'll show you what a woman can do!" Lucy yelled before dashing towards the Golem.

"THEN SHOW ME!" Shuro screamed and the golem brought a fist downward, looking to crush her.

"**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form!**" Lucy yelled. Her running form glowed golden as miniature stars floated around her. The golden light disappeared and she wore the signature star dress representing Aquarius.

Lucy jumped back and the golem's hand met the ground, destroying the ground and sending rocks high into the air. Lucy smirked and jumped onto the Golem's hand and began running up the length of its arm. She was taking a note out of Natsu's book for being so reckless.

"What?!" Shuro yelled before calling out another attack. "**Earth Magic: Golem's Spiky Armour!**"

Lucy conjured up some water and propelled herself upwards, dodging the spikes, and going towards Shuro who was standing on the head of the golem. She grinned at the surprised look on his face before she planted both of her feet on his face.

"Gah!" Shuro yelled out in pain.

Lucy used his face as a platform and jumped higher into the air. She twisted and spun delicately in the air before she positions herself so she could look down at the golem. She conjured a massive amount of sparkling water in the air and compressed it into the tight ball that was spinning wildly on the palm of her right hand.

"**Water Magic: Aqua Metria!**" Lucy yelled and threw the ball downwards.

"That's not gonna work!" Shuro yelled as the golem held both arms upwards to block the attack.

The moment the ball made contact, raging waves exploded downwards covering the golem completely and destroying it in the process. The ground surged like waves as if there was a storm at sea. She could hear the screams from everyone below as the land in the arena surged like tidal waves. She didn't put too much magic power into for fear the entire arena would sink.

"You bitch!" Shuro began to scream as he was struggling to remake his golem despite the waves pushing him around. "This isn't over!"

"Oh, but it is!" Lucy said as she landed on the ground.

"**Water Magic: ****Siren's ****R****iver of Stars!**" Lucy yelled as a portal opened up above her. A raging river came gushing out from the Celestial Realm that sparkled with many golden stars. The river crashed into Shuro, slammed him into the wall and knocked him out instantly. Lucy panted before controlling all of the water that she attacked with and turned it into a giant water globe above the arena before letting it dissolve into nothingness.

"And the winner is Lucy!"

"Next time, don't underestimate women!" Lucy scoffed before flipping her hair to the side, channeling her inner noble. She walked back to the side as her entire form turned golden for a moment before fading away. She was soon back into the clothes she wore.

.

.

**Magic Knight Captains Seats**

"This magic… I've never seen it before." Charlotte from Blue Rose said.

"Celestial Star Dress….what is that magic? Is it transformation magic?" Fuegoleon said as he stared at Lucy.

"Her affinity definitely isn't water yet she's able to use. There is more to her magic than meets the eye." William said with a smile as she stared at Lucy and her grimoire.

Yami grinned. "This is definitely rare magic. Interesting."

"I think I'm in love," Finral said with hearts in his eyes.

"Me too," Gordon mumbled as he stared at Lucy.

* * *

"That was so cool Lucy!" Asta told her.

Lucy giggled. "Looks like I'm another rival for your spot as Wizard King, Asta."

Asta grinned. "Sure thing!"

After watching the rest of the fights with Asta the examination soon came to an end.

"This concludes the examination. Now...candidates whose numbers are called, please step forward." William said.

"The squad captains will raise their hands if they would like you to join their squads," Charlotte told them. "The candidates will decide if they would like to accept or decline, and if they are chosen by more than one captain they may choose which squad they'd like to join."

"But if no one raises their hands, that candidate will not join the Magic Knights," Fuegoleon added.

"And you will leave immediately." Nozel Silver of the Silver Eagles finished with a cold tone.

"Candidate #1 please step forward!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Lucy nervously waited as they called out each number. She wasn't completely worried but still the thought of having no offers was troubling. She couldn't fulfill the Spirit King's request if she wasn't a Magic Knight.

"Candidate #164, please come forward."

"Yes, sir."

After almost an hour it was now Yuno's turn and every single Magic Knight Captain raised their hands. She could hear the astonished murmurs around her but she wasn't shocked. He did have the four-leaf clover grimoire and displayed great magic abilities in the examinations.

"Please allow me to join the Golden Dawn," Yuno replied. The crowd soon burst out into excited whispers as Yuno joined Golden Dawn.

"Next, #165."

It was Asta's turn and after a painfully long amount of time passed Asta was able to join the Black Bulls. She was scared no one would raise their hands but he got into a squad. "_You did it Asta!_" Lucy thought happily.

"Candidate #166, please step forward."

"Yes, sir," Lucy immediately replied and sauntered her way to the front.

"All who wish to offer please raise your hand."

Lucy looked up at the captains in shock.

_**"No way..." someone said.**_

_**"Her too?"**_

_**"All the captains raised their hands!"**_

Lucy didn't expect to have the same result as Yuno and carefully thought about her options. Her eyes scanned the captains and they landed on the captain of the Black Bulls.

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. No other squad called to her like that squad. She could feel it in her gut that joining the Black Bulls was the way to go.

She was finally going to become a magic knight.

Lucy smiled as she looked at Captain Yami.

"Please allow me to join the Black Bulls!"

.

.

.


	3. Welcome to the Black Bulls

Title: The Celestial Grimoire

Summary: Lucy finds herself in completely new world filled with more wondrous magic and with another rambunctious squad. She thought she died saving her friends but it seems the Celestial King had more plans for her.

* * *

"Please allow me to join the Black Bulls!" Lucy declared, staring at the Black Bulls Captain. The entire arena went silent at her declaration. Never, maybe not never, but not many people actually join the infamous Black Bulls.

Lucy knew her decision would baffle everyone. As someone who did well in the examination, she would be expected to join Golden Dawn, the Silver Eagles or any other squad except Black Bulls. But instinctively she knew this was the best decision. She was sure the Black Bulls weren't as bad as they're portrayed and that they were probably misunderstood.

"_Or just as destructive as Fairy Tail._" Lucy thought with a sigh.

"_**Is this a joke?!" **_

"_**The Black Bulls?!"**_

"_**She has to be dumb!"**_

Several voices shouted out from behind her with several more people echoing their disbelief. Lucy smiled, ignoring them, as she continued staring down at the Black Bulls Captain who was grinning.

SWOOSH!

Suddenly, three people appeared in front of her making the blonde step back in surprise. "_What?!_" Lucy thought, staring wide-eyed at the three captains in front of her.

_**William Vangeance.**_

_**Nozel Silva.**_

_**Charlotte Roselei**_.

William was the first one to walk up to her and held his hand out to her with a smile. "Please, I wish for you to join Golden Dawn." he told her in a voice that seemed commanding yet pleading.

The arena went crazy.

"_**IS THIS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?!" someone yelled.**_

"_**The captain of the Golden Dawn is personally asking her to be in his squad!" **_

"_**But why her?!"**_

"_**This day will be recorded in history!"**_

Lucy frowned. "_Wasn't this breaking protocol or the rules?_" Lucy thought briefly before replying. "I-"

"Stop!" Charlotte strode up to her, stepping in front of William, and stared at Lucy with a serious expression. "Join Blue Rose. We completely support strong women who don't need men to be strong. What you showed that man today in your battle was that women can be better than men. So what say you!"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Um-" Lucy started but was suddenly lifted into the air by a silver liquid, much to her surprise and dismay. "WHAAA?!"

Soon she came face to face with the Captain of the Silver Eagles. Lucy stared wide-eyed at the cold and aloof man before she realized that both of them were standing on a silver platform made out of his magic above the crowd.

"Join the Silver Eagles." Nozel dead-panned, glaring at her.

"Lucy already said she would join the Black Bulls!" Asta yelled from below.

"That's right."

That was the only thing she heard before she was held bridal style in the arms of the Black Bulls Captain, Yami Sukehiro. Unable to speak, Lucy just simply kept opening and closing her mouth. She didn't even know when she was lifted or when they reached the ground.

Yami smirked. "The captains break their own rules… I'm sorry but the little princess has already chosen my squad." Yam told them before blowing smoke out his mouth and flicking his cigarette away.

Lucy sighed in relief as Yami set her down on the ground before looking at the captains who wanted her to join their squads. "I'm sorry but my choice is the Black Bulls!" Lucy declared once more before bowing her head.

William smiled. "So be it." He simply said before flying back to his captain seat along with the other captains.

Lucy looked up at her captain and smiled. "Thank you, Captain." she said while grinning.

Yami smirked before patting her head. "Go and wait with the little brat. The day isn't over yet."

Lucy nodded and walked over to Asta who was beaming. "Seems like we're in the same squad," Lucy told the grinning boy.

Asta nodded. "This is one step closer to being the Wizard King! I'm going to beat Yuno!"

"We'll see," Lucy said before watching the results of the other sortings.

"Don't think I forgot you, Lucy!" Asta suddenly said. "You're pretty strong too as my other rival!"

Lucy glanced at him with her eyebrows raised. "Really? I don't want to become Wizard King though. What I said before was a joke."

Asta looked surprised before he went back to grinning again. "So what? You're still another rival!"

Lucy didn't know why but him, still considering her as a rival, gave her a good feeling and she found herself smiling. "Well, as my rival and someone without magic, you must work harder than everyone else!"

Asta stared at her with a strange expression before he softly smiled with eyes filled with determination. "I will!"

* * *

The sun had already set and the magic examination was already over. Lucy stood outside the arena with Asta waiting for their captain to collect them.

"_I wonder where Yuno is._ "Lucy thought, "_I haven't seen him since the examination was over._"

"Asta.." said boy suddenly appeared and walked up to them.

Asta grinned and met the black-haired teen halfway. "Yuno! You're Golden! I'm a Bull! This is where our true battle begins!"

"Yeah. Let's see who'll-"

Suddenly, Asta's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Asta.." Lucy barely managed out before the boy ran off, leaving her alone with Yuno for the first time. Lucy looks at the boy and giggled. "I guess it was an emergency."

"Lucy," Yuno called her name in a low voice.

Lucy moved one foot backward as she stared up at the slightly taller boy. She gulped."Yes?" Lucy was quite surprised that he called her name like that.

"Why did you join the Black Bulls?" Yuno asked with his usual aloof expression. "Was it because of Asta?"

Lucy didn't expect him that question from him. He didn't seem like the type that would bother with her matters and he was more Asta's friend than hers. "_Asta?_" Lucy thought in confusion. "I joined because that was the best squad for me to join. It had nothing to do with Asta."

"Hmm," Yuno nodded before walking past her. "We should find Asta. He's probably in trouble right now."

Lucy stared at the boy's back in total confusion before running after him. "Why would you think he's in trouble?" Lucy asked him, matching his walking pace.

Yuno smiled as if he was thinking about something. "Because it's Asta and…" Yuno turned the corner before pointing at the figure ahead, "trouble always finds him."

Lucy squinted at the figure ahead before realizing it was the guy that Asta crushed with his sword. She watched as his grimoire glowed and a lizard crawled out from the book. "Is he-" Before Lucy had a chance to ask, Yuno had already summoned a hawk made out of the wind that grabbed the lizard in its claws.

"What are you doing?" Yuno asked in a chilling tone as he walked towards the mage.

"You were going to attack Asta?" Lucy asked in disbelief as the hawk crushed the magical lizard.

Sekke stepped back in surprise as he fearfully stared at both Lucy and Yuno. "B-Bah-ha! I was just going to give him a little scare. You know, as a parting gift."

Yuno narrowed his eyes at the boy and the hawk moved closer to Sekke.

Sekke took a step backward as sweat rolled down his face. "T-To see who'll make it further in this world."

Yuno looked down at the boy with a chilling stare, his golden eyes piercing. "Then get lost. You're no match for Asta."

Lucy felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up just by hearing Yuno's cold tone. She didn't know he had a side like this to him and all she could do was stare at the black-haired boy who had a dominating presence.

Sekke gulped. "Oh, I just remembered! I have somewhere to be," Sekke quickly turned around and began slowly walking away, "Tell Asta bye for me. Bah-ha!"

Lucy sighed and lowered her head. "_That was scary._" she thought while peeking at Yuno from the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and Asta walked out patting his stomach in content. "That feels so much better." He sighed in relief. "Man… it all came right out. I have no regrets or poop left in me."

Lucy frowned. "ASTA!" she yelled, scaring the boy.

Asta blinked. "Lucy, what're you doing here?"

Lucy sighed and look at the boy in exasperation. "I was waiting for you with-" Lucy stopped as she looked around with Yuno nowhere to be found, "I was waiting for you so we can go together." Lucy finished without mentioning Yuno.

Asta grinned. "Then let's go!"

Lucy nodded and followed the boy back to where they were supposed to wait only to find Captain Yami waiting on them with the two other members of the squad.

"You both got some nerve, making me wait," Yami growled, narrowing his eyes at them before locking fully onto Asta. "How long does it take you to take a dump?"

Lucy laughed nervously. "_He's scary!_" She thought fearfully.

Asta shook fearfully before mustering the courage to speak. "It was something! It was long and huge..."

"Lucy KICK!" Lucy yelled before kicking Asta in the head and right into Captain Yami. "_Oh no!_" Lucy thought fearfully as the captain smirked at her before grabbing and lifting Asta by his head with only his right hand.

"That's not what I mean!" Yami growled as Asta kept yelling out in pain. "Who asked you to start talking about your turds, you moron?!" Yami turned to Finral and realized he wasn't there and found him in front of Lucy.

"I'm glad such beauty is joining our squad." Finral gushed, holding out a red rose for Lucy.

Lucy took a step backward and chuckled. "I-uh-"

"FINRAL!" Yami bellowed.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Finral stood to attention and saluted his glaring captain.

"I said, let's go!"

"Right-o." He said before opening up a glowing portal next to him.

After more trouble from the group, Lucy was finally able to step through the portal and what met her was a huge black castle-like building. Lucy looked up at the building with a smile. "_So this is the Black Bulls Headquarters…_" the blonde thought excitedly.

"This is the Black Bulls…" Asta whispered.

Yami stepped forward. "Well? Pretty magnificent, isn't' it?"

Lucy felt Finral's presence next to her and sent her a wink. "It's pretty run-down." Finral countered with a sigh.

"Welcome to the Black Bulls." the other member mumbled next to her making her flinch.

"_SCARY!_" Lucy thought tearfully while glancing at the incredibly pale goth looking boy next to her.

"Starting today we're part of the Black Bulls!" Asta declared, before turning to face her. "Let's go, Lucy!"

Lucy watched as the boy ran up to the door and went to follow him but was held back by Finral. "It's best you don't go yet."

"Why?" Lucy asked him.

BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asta yelled as he was blown away.

Finral laughed. "Because of that."

Yami turned to Lucy and grinned. "Welcome to the absolute worst Magic Knights Squad, the Black Bulls, Little Princess!"

Lucy watched in shock as the fire blazed in front of the building. "_Did I join a squad worse than Fairy Tail?!_" Lucy screamed inwardly.

"I'm not done yet!" Asta screamed and ran towards the fire.

"No, Asta wait!" Lucy cried out as she senses something heading towards him from the other side of the fire.

BOOM!

"AHHHHH!" Asta yelled as he was blown away again.

"_Ok, this is madness._" Lucy thought as she couldn't bear to see her friend be blown away. "**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form!**" Lucy's body glowed goldenly and in the place of her old clothes was the Aquarius Star Dress.

"AHHHHHHH!" Finral screamed and was blown back by his nosebleed.

"That's some interesting magic their little princess." Yami blow out some smoke as he looked at her.

"Let's put this fire out first then I'll explain!" Lucy said before conjuring up a huge ball of water over the Black Bulls base and releasing it. When the flames were completely gone, Lucy could only stare at the huge hole made in the building with her mouth agape.

"Let's go Lucy chan!" Finral said while dabbing his nose with a tissue full of blood.

"Uh...yeah" Lucy replied as her Star Dress disappeared and she followed them towards the man-made hole. Her eyes roamed over the forms of her new squadmates who were each doing their own thing while ignoring the mighty battle happening in their midst.

"I see they're at it again.." Finral sighed.

"I'm Asta from Hage Village!" Asta screamed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you! I'm gonna be wizard king!"

Lucy facepalmed. "_He'll fit right in with them. He's just as loud!_" Lucy thought, "_Seems like I'll be the only non-destructive or loud one here._"

"This is for my pudding!" the guy with the baseball bat scream and hit a fireball towards his squad member.

"Is that ball coming-" Lucy started but was cut off as the fireball exploded directly in front of her, Asta, Finral, and Gordon.

When the smoke cleared, her hair was singed and her clothes were burned in some spots, and despite this, they were still fighting.

She snapped.

"THAT'S IT! **Celestial Star Dress: ****Taurus**** Form!**" Lucy screamed. "_How dare he ruin the outfit I so carefully put together!_" Her entire form glowed golden, capturing the attention of everyone, and soon the golden glow faded. Lucy now wore a long-sleeved skin-tight black dress that stops mid-thigh with the Black Bulls logo on her chest. She also wears a pair of brown gloves and boots as well as a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress her hair is now in 2 buns, one at each side of her head but also leaving some hair hanging. To finish, around her neck is a choker with a bell that has Taurus's sign engraved onto it and her signature whip with the heart-shaped end in her hand.

"LUCY CHAN!" Finral screamed as blown back by another nosebleed.

"L-Lucy!" Gordon stuttered with a blush.

Yami smirked.

"L-Lucy!" Asta yelled, fearing Lucy's anger.

Lucy ignored them all and only glared at the boy with the bat. "YOU!" Lucy snapped her whip towards him and the whip coiled around his body, snapping his hands and feet together.

"Wha-!" he started with a scream but was interrupted by Lucy yanking him towards her with barely any effort.

Lucy drew back a fist.

"How dare you..."

His body was already in front of her and she threw her punch, aiming for his stomach.

"ruin my outfit!"

Her punch connected.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as her powerful punch landed on his stomach and sent him flying through the wall. Lucy flipped her bang to the side before resting her hands on her hips.

"L-Lucy!" Asta cried out, looking between her and Captain Yami.

Hearing her name, Lucy suddenly realized what she did and slowly turned to her captain in fear who was also looking at her. "I'm-"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Yami burst out laughing. "I like you, little princess. You certainly fit in well! But..." His laughter stopped and he glared at her.

"EHHHHH!" Lucy yelped, taking a step back.

"All of you!" Yami growled as a purple aura surrounded him. "STOP BREAKING EVERYTHING!" He slammed his fist into the wall behind him, blowing out the entire wall.

Lucy and Asta blanched. "_You just destroyed an entire wall!_" They both thought.

"CAPTAIN!" everyone suddenly screamed and run towards them.

Lucy quickly moved out of the way, pulling Asta with her as the other Black Bulls members surrounded their captain. Suddenly, the boy she punched jumped out of the rubble and joined them.

"Asta…" Lucy said, looking them in disbelief.

"I know..." Asta stared at them with wide eyes. "They're so cool!"

Lucy sighed. "_That's not what I meant!_" Lucy thought.

"I see you guys love me!" Yami chuckled before glaring at them. "Then shut up!"

"YES!" everyone chirped before sitting quietly on the ground.

Yami smiled before pointing at Asta. "This little shrimp is our second member," then he pointed at Lucy, "and this little princess is our third new member. What were your names again?"

Asta grinned. "I'm Asta from Hage Village! It's nice to meet all of you!"

Lucy smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, also from Hage Village. A pleasure to meet you all," she said politely.

"Hage? Seriously?" the boy who Lucy punched earlier replied before his eyes landed on her. "You're the one who punched me!"

Lucy scoffed. "You ruined my outfit!"

"You-!"

"Shut UP!" Yami bellowed, earning silence once again. "Finral, introduce them to the other members."

"I'll do this for Lucy chan!" Finral winked at Lucy before smiling. "Well, you've already met him but this Gordon Agrippa."

"Nice to meet you," Gordon mumbled.

"He's pretty gloomy, and you never know what he's thinking, but he's a good guy." Finral finished.

After a few minutes of introductions, Lucy had learned everyone's names.

"Thank you for having me!" Asta shouted, bowing his head at Yami.

"There are other members, but they're either on some mission, taking a break, or slacking off. Try to get along with them all." Yami told both her and Asta.

"I WILL SUPER DUPER GET ALONG WITH EVERYONE!" Asta screamed.

Lucy rubbed her temples. "You're so loud!" she hissed, glaring at Asta.

"Anyway, put them to work but don't kill them!" Yami smirked.

Magna immediately stood up. "You heard him!" Magna grinned at Atsa while shooting a glare at Lucy.

"What?" Asta questioned.

"_I don't like this..._" Lucy thought grimly.

"Mister Yami said put you both to work. I'll gladly put you both work."

"What do you mean?"

"A weak-looking shrimp like you from a village-like Hage out in the boonies… I barely sense any mana from you..." Magna told Asta before looking at Lucy, "and the little stuck up blondie here who punched me… I'll gladly teach you a lesson!"

Soon enough, Lucy found herself outside of the building with everyone else. Asta had passed his unofficial trial to officially become a Black Bulls member and it was not her turn.

"Listen up little princess," Magna grinned, "You're not gonna get the same trial I gave the shrimp." His grimoire glowed orange and he pulled out his bat once more.

"You're annoying!" Lucy snapped.

Magna growled. "What did you say Blondie!?"

"YOU. ARE. ANNOYING!" Lucy shot back.

"That's it!" Magna screamed. "Your task is to hit every single fireball and you can't miss any!" He swung his bat and started hitting many fireballs high into the sky. "You wouldn't want the forest to burn!"

Lucy looked into the sky and there were more than fifty fireballs and some were already beginning to fall. Lucy readied her grimoire which sparkled goldenly. She only had two Star Dresses at the moment; Aquarius and Taurus. She needed to hit them all or she wouldn't forgive herself for losing to this delinquent. Suddenly, her grimoire glowed a bright golden.

"What's going on?!" Asta screamed.

Lucy grinned. "Looks like I've learned just the spell I needed!" Lucy replied, "**Celestial Star Dress: ****Sagittarius ****Form!" **Her body glowed goldenly and when the light disappeared she was in a completely new outfit.

"LUCY CHAN!" Finral screamed before fainting from his nosebleed.

Gauche looked away with slightly red cheeks. "Marie is the best!"

"I WANNA FIGHT HER TOO!" Luck cheered, grinning at Lucy.

"Will she like my food?" Charmy asked cutely.

"Oh wow, her magic is amazing, "Vanessa whistled, "I wonder what her magic is. Do you know captain?"

"I don't know," Yami replied as he studied Lucy carefully. "_I've seen her control water in Aquarius form, Super Strength in Taurus form…. These names are the names of stars...zodiacs..._" Yami thought, coming to his own conclusion. "_I wonder what affinity this form has..._"

"Wh-what is this?!" Magna blushed, staring at Lucy's outfit.

Lucy smiled, pulling her signature bow from her grimoire. "It's you about to lose!"

Her outfit now consisting of a twin-tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. Her hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on her left shoulder.

Lucy held the bow out, getting into her stance as if she was notching an invisible arrow and locked onto every single target with her newfound marksmanship. "**Light Magic: Star Shot" **She simply said and her bow erupted into a light show in the shape of a star.

Multiple golden energy arrows shot out from her bow, homing onto every single fireball. When the first energy arrow rocketed into the fireball it resulted in a golden explosion, like fireworks.

Magna looked at her agape.

When the light show was finished, Lucy turned to Magna and giggled. "I guess I overdid it…." Lucy said sheepishly.

Magna frowned and offered her a reluctant smile. "Welcome to the Black Bulls, Lucy..." he grumbled.

Lucy grinned.

Finral jumped up from the ground - still holding his nose from any more nosebleeds - with his cheeks red. "Lucy chan, h-how are you using light affinity when you used water during the examinations!"

"You also punched me with ridiculous strength!" Magna joined in, just as puzzled.

"What is your affinity, Lucy?" Yami asked, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

Everyone looked at Lucy with expectant looks.

Lucy laughed softly and looked up at the night sky. She looked longingly at the stars with a sad smile. "My affinity…" She was unsure if to tell them or even trust them.

Yami noticed her longing look and frowned.

She placed her hand on her grimoire and felt a warmth there.

"**Tell them.**" a voice whispered in her head.

Lucy smiled sadly and nodded. She looked at her squad mates and took a deep breath.

"My affinity is the Celestial Affinity….the magic of the stars," she whispered breathlessly.

The power of her friends.

* * *

Lucy's Star Dresses and Spells Glossary:

**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form**:

**I****ncreased Mobility and Magic Power**: Lucy is able to move fluidly like water and dodge attacks easier. Her magical spells are much stronger.

**W****ater Magic**: In this form, she is able to control and generate large amounts of water that sparkles with golden stars.

**Water Creation Magic: ****Siren's Water Barrier**: Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even explosions.

**Water Magic: ****Aqua Metria**: Lucy utilizes this spell which makes the water flow in waves and attacks the opponent with it. This spell is also capable of making land flow like waves and controlling it.

**Water Magic: ****Siren's ****R****iver of Stars**: Lucy summons a raging torrent of water from the Celestial Realm that sparkles with golden stars. This attack can cut through even the toughest rock.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Taurus**** Form**:

**I****mmense Strength and Durability**: Lucy gains immense strength and durability in this form.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Sagittarius ****Form: **

**Marksmanship Specialist**: This form grants Lucy the excellent marksmanship allowing her to fire several arrows simultaneously with each arrow hitting its mark.

**Light ****Energy Arrows**: Lucy is able to create energy arrows just by the use of her bow.

**I****ncreased Agility**: Lucy gains a fair increase in speed using this form.

**Light Magic: Star Shot**: Lucy is able to fire a series of homing arrows that explode upon contact with their targets.


	4. Darkness Comes & New Recruit

Review Replies:

** TheBeatles211** \- As you said, Spirit Magic is powerful in this world and Lucy being able to summon them would be OP because she would have many different Spirit Dive forms. Though I have a way for her to see a manifestation of some her spirits and she won't be actually summoning them in the world. You will see that later on in the story C:

** Guest** \- I kinda have an idea for Lucy pairing. I'm on the fence about Yuno, Asta or Gauche. This story was originally going to be Nozel x Lucy but we'll see. Right now, it's still undecided.

* * *

Title: The Celestial Grimoire

Summary: Lucy finds herself in a completely new world filled with more wondrous magic and with another rambunctious squad. She thought she died saving her friends but it seems the Celestial King had more plans for her.

* * *

It was midnight and the full moon's white light highlighted her shimmering form. Her skin shimmered under the moonlight making her look ethereal. Lucy held up her hand in the moonlight, inspecting how her skin looked unreal. That's right, she wasn't a complete human, she was also part celestial spirit. Her body was automatically absorbing Mana.

She had been monitoring her body since she arrived in this world and she hadn't slept a wink since she woke up here. She could feel magically exhausted but some of her body's physical limitations were gone due to being half-spirit. She felt hunger but didn't feel the need to use the bathroom. She could feel magically exhausted but no longer could she feel physically tired. Despite this, some things remained the same, like her monthly visitor.

Lucy sighed before getting out of bed and looking at the room she filled with stuff from the Celestial Realm. She walked to the wardrobe and slipped on a simple dress and coat. It was during these nights, due to her unique race, her body would absorb so much mana that it made her restless. Right now, her body was slowly leaking mana due to over excess.

She exited her bedroom and quietly walked through the halls. It took her a while until she reached the exit. The moment she pushed the door the cold night air caressed her skin. She let out a content breath and made her way slowly into the surrounding forest.

Earlier, she had seen Asta writing letters to everyone in Hage Village and it only reminded her that here she had no one to write to. She was thankful for the second chance at life but...

She was alone.

She couldn't summon her spirits like she used to and even if she could….her friends were long gone. Too many years had passed. She shook her head to clear away those thoughts she couldn't bear to linger on. She looked up at the stars with deep longing.

"_**Lucy Heartfilia.. kukuku.**_"

Lucy lowered her head in surprise and spotted a figure a few feet from her. "_How did I not sense her?!_" Lucy gripped her coat tighter as she cautious watched the figure. The figure stepped out of the darkness, letting the moonlight fully reveal who they were.

It was a... girl?

Lucy immediately brought a hand to her mouth to stop the bile from coming out. In front of her is what used to be a girl with her head, feet and hands all bent in weird angles. Her lower jaw was twisted, revealing a slightly elongated tongue. Her long black hair was stuck to her skin with dried blood acting as the glue. The girl was a zombie. The killing intent and darkness radiating from the girl was strong that the hairs on Lucy's skin stood up. The magic was buzzing underneath the blonde's skin was ready to be unleashed.

"Who are you?!" Lucy barely managed out, covering her nose from the rotting smell.

"_**I have been ordered to kill you, Lucy Heartfilia**_," the girl mumbled, "_**You, the one who wields the magic of the stars **__**that opposes the darkness..**_"

Lucy grimaced and pulled off her coat, throwing it on the ground. "_Someone already knew of her magical abilities,_" Lucy thought, her mind quickly scrutinizing the Black Bulls members, "_they couldn't have told anyone...that means someone else knows..._"

"_**It's time to die!**_" the girl said before her limbs righted themselves with accompanying grotesque sounds. The girl cracked her neck back into position before her hollow eyes glowed red. With incredible strength the girl jumped high into the air, upheaving the earth and sending dirt everywhere.

Lucy stumbled back from the sudden tremor before her eyes locked onto the girl who was falling towards her, with her foot outstretched, which was emanating darkness. The blonde could sense the incredible amount of mana concentration around the girl's foot and quickly fell into her stance.

"**Celestial Star Dress: ****Taurus**** Form!" **Lucy quickly transformed, it was if she could see the girl in slow motion. Her hand coiled into a fist and she drew it back. With a golden aura surrounding her fist, she threw it forward. "**Black Bulls Lucy PUNCH!**"

Her punch met the girl's foot resulting in a resounding explosion of black and gold. Lucy winced at the strength behind the kick as the ground beneath her gave away causing a small crater. The girl back-flipped off of Lucy's fist and landed a few feet away before running towards her.

Lucy glared at the zombie-like girl and lifted her foot that was also covered in a golden aura. "**Black Bulls Meteorite!**" She stomped the ground, releasing a golden pulse, that expanded throughout the forest. The earth erupted like a volcano with a flash of gold causing a mini-earthquake.

"_Everyone must've heard that!_" Lucy quickly thought, hoping her squad members had heard. She dodged a kick to the face by sidestepping before falling into close combat with the girl.

They met each other punch for punch and kick for a kick while trees, dirt, and rocks rained down on them. Lucy back-flipped, dodging a fatal blow to her throat. She withdrew her whip and lashed it at the girl. The girl bent all the way back, the sound of her back cracking as she did.

Lucy could only jump back in horror as the girl crawled quickly towards her as if she was some sort of demon. Within moments, Lucy was back on the defensive, dodging twisting hands and feet.

"_Shit, her fighting style is unpredictable!_" Lucy grimaced as she jumped over a leg sweep only for the girl's arm to detach with a ripping sound.

"_**He's going to abandon you too...eventually!**_" The girl snarled, at Lucy, "_**as he did to them**_!"

Lucy's eyes widened as the detached arm glowing with darkness shot like a rocket at her open stomach as if it was attached by a string.

BOOM!

Lucy was sent flying, crashing through rows of trees. "_GAH! She hits like a TRUCK!_" Lucy cried out as she rolled to a stop. Lucy quickly shot to her feet as the pain from the punch quickly ebbed away as if she wasn't hit all thanks to her half-spirit side.

"**Celestial Star Dress: ****Sagittarius ****Form**!"

Lucy drew her bow and her eyes locked onto the girl who was running towards her. Lucy cursed, turned around and ran deeper into the forest. Using her newfound agility she easily maneuvered through the forest. Fighting the girl in close quarters was dangerous and she needed to put some distance between them.

"_**STOP RUNNING!**_" the girl cackled from behind her. "_**I swear I'm only going to kill you!**_"

Lucy quickly jumped on a tree branch just as a black beam of darkness scorched the ground beneath her. "_I shouldn't have run so far away from the base __but I need to go all out!_" Lucy thought before jumping high into the air with mana reinforcement and turned around mid-air.

"**Light Magic: Star Shot!**" Lucy bellowed. Countless homing energy arrows locked onto the girl before shooting into the forest. Lucy poured more mana into the attack as the forest lit up like fireworks. She stopped the attack and landed back onto the forest floor.

When the smoke cleared, Lucy cursed, glaring at the girl.

"_**Kukuku, that is such a cheap and dangerous attack!**_" the girl snarled as she held up a broken shield of darkness that faded away, "_**I'm going to end it all with this attack! I'm sure he will be proud!**_"

"Who sent you?!" Lucy shouted before aiming her bow at the girl.

"_**Who sent me doesn't matter… because he will be the one to end everything,**_" the girl gleefully said before glaring at Lucy, "_**but your sudden arrival was surprising and troubling that is why you must die!**_" The girl threw her head back and let loose a piercing scream.

"UGH!" Lucy winced, dropping her bow and covering her ears. "What is she doing?!"

The girls drew all the mana inside her to a single point. "_**This is it Lucy Heartfilia!**_" The girl screamed as she gathered more and more mana into this single point.

"_She's going to explode!_" Lucy fearfully thought.

"LITTLE PRINCESS!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy CHAN!"

Lucy was snapped from her thoughts and looked up. She watched as the Yami, Asta, and Finral fell out of a portal from the sky and landed all around her.

"Lucy what is going on!" Asta asked, coming up next to her.

Lucy shook her head and turned to her captain. "Captain, she's going to explode!" Lucy yelled.

Yami patted her head before walking towards the girl and flicking his cigarette away. "Everything will be fine!" He simply said before drawing a sword from his grimoire and vanished from the spot.

"_**Not even your Captain can stop this-!**_" the girl started but was cut off.

Yami appeared behind the girl."**Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash**" He sheathed his sword and pulled out another cigarette and popped it in his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed before splitting in half and exploding in a pillar of darkness.

Lucy stared wide-eyed at how easily her Captain ended the fight while she had some trouble with the girl

"Lucy are you ok?" Asta asked Lucy.

"I'm alright..." Lucy told her softly.

"How dare she attack Lucy chan!" Finral angrily hissed.

"Little Princess, can you explain why you're outside fighting a corpse?" Yami asked, stopping in front of her and narrowing his eyes down at her.

"I-I was just outside to get some fresh air when she suddenly attacked me," Lucy said while sending him a pleading look.

Yami turned to Finral. "Take us back!"

"Aye Captain!" Finral said before opening a portal.

"Let's go, Lucy," Asta said before dragging her through the portal. The moment she stepped inside she was surrounded by the other members.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO FIGHT SOMEONE LUCY?!" Luck cried out as he appeared in front of her, crackling with lightning.

Yami appeared behind her. "Everyone back to bed while I talk to Lucy alone!" Yami bellowed.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" everyone shouted before darting off.

Lucy sighed before looking at her Captain who sat down in one of the sofas.

"Now tell me the whole story," Yami commanded.

Lucy stared at her captain in silence. She was currently having an inner debate about what to tell her captain and decided to just tell him everything the girl said. Lucy began to tell him why she went outside and what the girl told her without revealing her unique heritage.

Yami remained quiet as Lucy finished her story. "So your magic has thrown a wrench in someone's plan..." Yami mumbled before putting out his cigarette. "Alright, you can go to bed while I investigate this." He waved her off before standing.

Lucy looked surprised. "Just like that?"

Yami's lips curled up slightly. "Unless you have more to tell me."

"Nope!" Lucy yelped before running off.

Yami stared at the girl who disappeared behind the door. "I wonder what more trouble you will stir up, Little Princess..." Yami smirked before leaving the room.

Lucy slammed the door behind her and locked it. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath before walking towards her bed and sitting down. She could've possibly lost her life today. Lucy lifted her hand and stared at it.

Her hand was shaking.

She had been in many battles before but that was the first time she really feared for her life. Her fear was rearing its head and was completely overtaking her just by thinking about the appearance of that girl. Her thoughts kept flashing back to that grotesque girl with madness deeply embedded in her voice. She could feel the killing intent rolling off the girl in waves and could only defend herself. It was only thanks to her Captain that she was safe.

For the first time since arriving, Lucy truly thought that her mission was much more than saving the elves.

Something or someone wanted her dead.

They wanted to stop her from saving the elves.

She just had to find out who.

* * *

Lucy got up the next morning feeling completely fine despite not having no sleep. The rest of the night was spent analyzing any suspicious behavior since she arrived and she couldn't find anything substantial. Her biggest mistake was displaying her abilities during the exam but she had no choice.

Lucy sighed.

She quickly threw on a very familiar outfit she used to wear back in her old world. She wore a blue and white collared backless vest with golden buttons and a little yellow bow around her neck. A white skirt that is tied to the side of her hip with a brown belt – that held her grimoire – and thigh-high brown boots. Her hair was in it's usually side high ponytail – tied with a blue ribbon – with bangs framing her face.

"_At least I can have some comfort knowing my outfit looks good_," Lucy thought, looking herself in the mirror. She grabbed the Black Bulls cape from her bed and pulled it on. Smiling to herself, she quickly exited her room.

"LUCY!" Asta screamed happily, grabbing her hand as he runs past her along with Magna.

Lucy soon found herself being dragged along with Magna and Asta for a tour of the Black Bulls base, much to her dismay. While Magna and Asta got along fine, Magna and she couldn't see eye to eye and he often left her out of anything by only speaking to Asta.

Now she was jogging behind the two as they ran down the corridor racing. "I hate this!" Lucy complained as she ran behind them like she was chasing down dogs. She didn't feel tired, just annoyed.

"Come on! Try to keep up!" Magna yelled, glancing behind him.

"Wait up!" Asta laughed as he ran. "I'm not gonna lose!"

Suddenly, Magna stopped and Asta crashed into him. "Ow!" Asta groaned, rubbing his head. "Magna?"

Lucy came up next to Asta with a sigh. "Why have you guys sto-" she stopped her question mid-way as she stared at the girl walking up to them. "_I've never seen her before._"

"Hey, Asta. That's your colleague." Magna said to Asta before sending Lucy a glare.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she mumbled.

"She's the other new recruit this year."

"Huh? My colleague?" Asta exclaimed happily. "I love the sound of that!"

Lucy studied the girl. "She kinda looks like Nozel Silva with hair..." Lucy whispered.

"Hey! I'm Asta, from Hage Village!" Asta announced with his held hand out. "Let's do our best together. It's nice to meet you!"

PA!

The girl slapped away Asta's hand.

Lucy brought a hand to her mouth in surprise. "_What is this development?!_" Lucy inwardly screamed.

"I didn't give you permission to speak to me." She scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Asta. "I barely sense any mana from you, you lowly insect."

"Insect?!"

Lucy stepped forward. "That's uncalled for!"

"Lowly?!" Magna growled.

"My name is Noelle Silva. I belong to the royal family of this kingdom." Noelle smirked, flipping her hair to the side.

"What?!" Asta yelled. "R-R-R-Royal family?!"

"_I knew it._" Lucy thought as she remembered Nozel Silva who wanted her to join his squad.

Noelle turned to Lucy and glared at her. "Just because my brother acknowledged you - a lowly peasant - doesn't mean you can get big-headed."

"W-What?!" Lucy sputtered in shock.

Asta suddenly got on his knees. "I do beg your pardon." He said, respectfully kowtowing. "I'm but a puny insect that someone could blow away just by breathing."

Lucy facepalmed.

"As long as you understand," Noelle said with indifference.

"Wait..."Asta realized and shot to his feet. "Who're you calling an insect, huh?!" He yelled. "We're supposed to be colleagues as Magic Knights! Who cares if you're royalty!"

Asta's words only served as fuel to rile Magna up. "That's right, Asta! You tell her! Status means nothing!"

Noelle scoffed. "Of course it does."

"How do you figure?!" Both Asta and Magna yelled.

Noelle sighed. "Are foolish peasants unable to understand this with words alone?" she replied before holding her hand out, "I guess I'll have to show with the difference between our magical powers."

A glowing ball of water suddenly appeared at the end of her outstretched hand. Water from the atmosphere was being summoned into the ball and making it larger.

"W-wait!" Lucy chuckled nervously, "We can solve this without fighting!"

Noelle ignored Lucy. "Know your place," she said before releasing the glob of crackling water at Asta.

"As-!" Lucy reached out to pull Asta out of the way only for the attack to swerve, missing Asta completely and crashing into Magna and slamming him in the wall. "-ta!"

"GAH!" Magna hollered.

Lucy quickly brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter. "_That serves him right!_" The blonde secretly gloated but turned her attention to Noelle. "_Just now….her mana felt uncontrolled and wild..._"

"Tch!" Noelle looked away with a complicated expression.

"What just happened?!" Asta asked in disbelief.

Magna managed to get up, water dripping off of him. "You little bitch!" he growled, glaring at the royal. "You've got some nerve! What do you think you're doing to your senior?!"

Lucy giggled. "Seems like you deserved it!"

Magna's head snapped to her. "SHUT UP BLONDIE!"

Noelle sent Lucy a look before smirking at Magna. "You were just standing in the wrong spot." She said coldly, "Who gave you permission to stand there?"

"What?!" Asta screamed.

"Why, you little...I'm your senior!" Magna cursed.

"And I'm royalty!" Noelle shot back.

"What?!" Magna moved closer to Noelle, lifting his glasses, "I don't care if you're royalty or the Silver Eagles' captain's little sister!"

"You're Nozel's little sister.." Lucy voiced in surprise.

"Don't talk about my brother like you know him!" Noelle snapped at Lucy before glaring at Magna.

"The only person who'd accept a spoiled brat like you is Mister Yami!" Magna snarled, "Be more thankful, you moron! I held back because you're a girl, but not I'm gonna have to initiate you, too, damn it!"

Lucy bristled. "You held back because she's a girl then what about me?!"

Magna smirked at Lucy. "Girl?" he questioned, "You punched me like a monster dammit!"

Lucy froze up, her hand coiling into a fist so she could punch the boy.

"ENOUGH!" Noelle snapped before tearing off her Black Bulls cape. "Like I want to be in this pathetic squad!"

Magna cursed before picking up the discarded cape. "You little…!" He growled, glaring at the white-haired girls back. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Noelle stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Who cares about the Black Bulls? I don't need that filthy thing. This is the absolute worst Magic Knights Squad, and it's not where royalty like myself belongs!"

"You bastard!" Magna screamed, "Apologize to the robe and Mister Yami!"

"The robe I worked so hard to get...she just..." Asta whispered, stunned at what transpired.

"Apologize! Apologize! Apologize, damn it! You moron!" Magna yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Lucy snapped, narrowing her eyes at the girl who walked away. "Noelle clearly has personal issues she's trying to figure out.."

"How do you know that?" Asta asked curiously.

"Yeah! What do you know blondie?!" Magna hissed, glaring at Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "She's royalty, the younger brother to Nozel Silver of the Silver Eagles, yet she has joined the Black Bulls, the worst squad. Why isn't she in the Silver Eagles with her family? She clearly has family issues that makes it difficult for her."

Asta and Magna remained quiet.

Lucy shrugged. "Anyway," she pointedly looked at Magna, "let's finish the tour, dummy delinquent."

"WHAT?!" Magna yelled, "Did you just call me a dummy?!"

Lucy smiled, ignoring the man and looked at Asta. "Let's go, Asta."

"DON'T IGNORE ME DAMMIT!"

* * *

On the third day since joining the Black Bulls, Lucy ended up in another predicament. She went down to the cafeteria for breakfast and found Gauche alone talking to his mirror which he uses to communicate using his Mirror Magic.

"Good Morning, Gauche!" Lucy greeted cheerfully.

Gauche glared at her before looking back at his mirror. "Go away! I'm talking to Marie!" he snapped before smiling at his mirror, "Marie, my angel, I'm eating your favorite this morning for breakfast."

Lucy frowned before peeking over his shoulder and could see a little girl in the mirror with fat cheeks and a bright smile. "Oh, is she your little sister?" Lucy asked with a smile.

Gauche grumbled, ignoring Lucy.

"Onii chan, who is that?!" Marie gasped, grinning at Lucy who is looking over Gauche's shoulder, "She's pretty!"

"Thank you, Marie," Lucy quickly replied before Gauche could, "I'm Lucy, your brother's new squadmate!"

Gauche glared at Lucy. "You-!"

"Onii chan why didn't you tell me you had a new friend?!" Marie pouted, glaring at her brother.

Gauche quickly softened his expression and smiled. "I forgot to tell you. This is Lucy, my new friend," he finished, shooting Lucy scathing look from the corner of his eye.

Lucy stepped backward with a strained smile. "I'm sorry but I have got to go Marie." Lucy quickly said before turning around. "_Gauche is scary with his sister-complex!_" Lucy thought as she slowly walked away.

Suddenly, she felt a hand gripped her shoulder and she paled. She turned her head slowly and could see Gauche with a glint in this eye. "Where are you going now that you've charmed my precious sister?!" Gauche growled.

"I-" Lucy started but was cut off by a massive amount of mana gathering outside. "What is that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gauche frowned before grabbing her hand. "Let's go!" He said before pulling her along.

"_Why does everyone pull me along like a rag doll?!_" Lucy teared, up as Gauche pulled her down the corridor.

Lucy finally arrived and she could only stare up at the massive water ball that was shooting out whirlpools of water.

"Oh dear.," Vanessa whispered.

"Wow!" Luck grinned.

"This is insane," Gordon grumbled.

"Someone's magic is out of control," Gauche said, making Lucy look at him then back at the ball.

"Such immense magical power..." Magna stared at the water ball in a daze, "This is gonna get worse if we don't do something."

"This magical power feels familiar," Lucy said softly as she remembered Noelle shooting water at Asta. "I think that Noelle's magic is out of control..."

"If we attack it with magic, she might not make it out alive." Yami said before turning to Finral, "Could you use your spatial magic to scoop just her up?"

Finral frowned and shook his head "Please don't be ridiculous. I can't get near that."

Lucy felt eyes on her and found Yami staring at her. "C-captain?" Lucy stammered. "_He's so scary!_"

"Can you stop it with your Aquarius thingy?" he asked before blowing smoke from his mouth.

"Star Dress," Lucy corrected with a glare before looking up at the monstrous water ball, "I can give it try." Lucy walked past them and closed her eyes. "**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form!"**

"L-LUCY!" Finral happily eyed her as blood ran down his nose.

Lucy shook her head at his antics before holding her hands out.

"Gauche, your nose is bleeding even though you're not talking to your sister," Charmy said out loud.

"SHUT UP!" Guache yelled, quickly wiping his nose.

Lucy ignored the chatter behind her as she imagined a calm sea and silence so she can try to tame the wild magic. Sweat began to run down her face as the water ball showed no change. Lucy sighed before looking back at her captain. "It's no use. Her magical power is immense and way too out of control."

Yami scratched the back of his head. "I see. If only we had someone who could nullify magical powers..."

BOOM!

"What was tha-" Lucy barely said before Asta rocketed out of the forest and flew towards them.

"Oh no!" Asta screamed before being caught by Yami.

"You came flying by at the perfect time." Yami grinned.

"Huh?"

"Could you go take care of that?" Yami pointed at the water ball.

"Take care of that?!" Asta expressed, "Okay!" He remained silent for a few seconds before it hit him. "Wait. How am I supposed to get over there, though? I can't fly…."

"Quit yer yapping!" Yami growled, narrowing his eyes at Asta.

Asta shrink back fearfully.

"Now is the time when you need to go beyond your limits!" Yami declared before throwing Asta towards the water ball.

"Oh wow!" Lucy giggled, watching Asta fly towards Noelle and sliced the water ball in half. "And he's falling.."

"I got this Lucy chan!" Finral winked at her before opening a portal before Noelle and Asta could hit the ground.

"All right! I'm alive!" Asta yelled happily as he shot up from the ground.

Yami burst out in laughter.

"That was so much fun, wasn't it?" Luck smiled.

"Jeez. Now I'm all wet." Vanessa complained.

"Thanks for that spatial magic!" Asta thanked Finral.

"Your welcome!" Final smirked before looking at Lucy, "I did it for Lucy chan!"

"Well done, brat!" Yami said, pointing at Asta.

Asta turned to look at Noelle on the ground. "You..." he started, "have some insane magical powers! That's so awesome!"

"Huh?" Noelle sat up, looking at Asta in confusion.

Lucy smiled. "_This is what she needs._" Lucy thought, remembering her friends from Fairy Tail, "_Someone to lift her up when she's down..._"

"I don't have any magical powers, so I'm jealous, damn it!" Asta complained.

"You-" Noelle started but stopped.

"If you train so you can learn to control them, you'll be invincible, Noelle!" Asta told the girl.

Noelle got up and looked at the boy in disbelief with a blush painting her cheeks. "Insec-...Asta..." she said.

"I'm gonna keep doing my best so I won't lose, either!" Asta grinned.

"Really? You couldn't control your magical powers?" Magna rolled his eyes. "You should've told me earlier, you royal failure."

Lucy facepalmed before sending Magna chilling look. "You're not helping dummy delinquent!"

"What did you say blondie?!" Magna yelled.

"You heard me!" Lucy shot back.

Magna grumbled before turning back to Noelle. "We're the Black Bulls. We're a whole group of failures!" He told the girl with a smile, "No one cares if you have a flaw or two, you idiot."

For some reason, his words stabbed Lucy in the heart. She slowly tuned out the voices of everyone as memories of her time in Fairy Tail Guild played before her eyes. She remembered the sad times, the good times, the fights, everything. She thought she was fine when the Celestial King told her about her friends but she was not.

She felt like she was left behind.

100 years had already passed over there. Her friends were long dead and go yet here she was alive and well when she was supposed to be dead. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as everyone smiled at Noelle and she quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed.

Despite being surrounded by so many good people she still felt alone.

She felt abandoned.

Lucy quickly turned around and walked away. She could hear the voices of everyone calling her name but she didn't care at the moment and ignored them. She ran back to her room and closed the door behind her. She slid down the door until she was fully seated on the stone floor.

Droplets of tears continuously hit the floor as Lucy cried softly. "I hate this.." she whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

Lucy's Star Dresses and Spells Glossary:

**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form**:

**I****ncreased Mobility and Magic Power**: Lucy is able to move fluidly like water and dodge attacks easier. Her magical spells are much stronger.

**W****ater Magic**: In this form, she is able to control and generate large amounts of water that sparkles with golden stars.

**Water Creation Magic: ****Siren's Water Barrier**: Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even explosions.

**Water Magic: ****Aqua Metria**: Lucy utilizes this spell which makes the water flow in waves and attacks the opponent with it. This spell is also capable of making land flow like waves and controlling it.

**Water Magic: ****Siren's ****R****iver of Stars**: Lucy summons a raging torrent of water from the Celestial Realm that sparkles with golden stars. This attack can cut through even the toughest rock.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Taurus**** Form**:

**I****mmense Strength and Durability**: Lucy gains immense strength and durability in this form.

**Black Bulls Meteorite**: Lucy stomps sending a golden pulse through the ground that erupts like a volcano or as if a meteorite hits. It's strong enough to send trees, huge rocks and clumps of dirt high into the air.

**Black Bulls Lucy Punch**: Lucy charges her fist with Celestial Magic and punches her target, inflicting heavy damage.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Sagittarius ****Form:**

**Marksmanship Specialist**: This form grants Lucy the excellent marksmanship allowing her to fire several arrows simultaneously with each arrow hitting its mark.

**Light ****Energy Arrows**: Lucy is able to create energy arrows just by the use of her bow.

**I****ncreased Agility**: Lucy gains a fair increase in speed using this form.

**Light Magic: Star Shot**: Lucy is able to fire a series of homing arrows that explode upon contact with their targets.


	5. Celestial Apostates

Review Replies:

**TheBeatles211** \- You'll find out more as we continue the story but yes she will be able to summon her silver keys spirits eventually.

**Guest** \- Yes, I already have plans for Lucy to use Star Dress Mix. I need to come up with more combination star dresses so if any of you guys have any ideas then please pm or post it in a review. I'll give credit for the mix. I thought of doing Aries x Cancer mix where Lucy becomes a weaver of magic, using needles and thread.

**leonardo18anime** \- I've thought about it for a while even before reading this review and I already have chosen Lucy x Gauche. Sorry for those who wanted harem or Yuno x Lucy. I'll probably do a one-shot of Lucy and Yuno or an alternate version of this story.

* * *

Title: The Celestial Grimoire

Summary: Lucy finds herself in a completely new world filled with more wondrous magic and with another rambunctious squad. She thought she died saving her friends but it seems the Celestial King had more plans for her.

* * *

Loneliness.

Abandonment.

Anger.

Loss.

Sadness.

It was all she could feel at the moment. Her heart was heavy and her mind filled with thoughts in disarray. She was surrounded by so many people yet she felt alone. She wasn't born in this world so there was no one who could relate to her struggle.

She felt like she was abandoned by her friends… by Natsu. He was always the one person she could count on and now when she needed him he wasn't here. They all moved on with their lives, died and here she was still stuck on people long dead. For them, it was 100 years but for her, it only felt like yesterday when she was on that mission with Team Natsu.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

She felt angry at them all but anytime the anger in her rose it would quickly quell after some thought. She was the one who left them first. She was the one who willingly sacrificed herself so they could live. The anger would dissipate and be replaced with a sense of loss.

Then the feelings of sadness would overwhelm her and she would cry once more. It was a cycle she experienced after she locked herself in her room. She had ignored anyone who came to the door knocking. At that time she didn't want to speak to anyone. Now, she just wanted the thoughts that were plaguing her mind to disappear.

Therefore, Lucy got up at the crack of dawn and found a nice secluded spot in the forest behind the Black Bulls base to train. Here she was, standing in her Aquarius Star Dress, surrounded by fallen trees and water puddles.

Lucy panted as she glared at another tree marked with a giant "X" painted in red.

Magical exhaustion was affecting her for the first time but she didn't care. Lucy shifted her left foot in front of her right. "**Water Magic: ****Siren's ****R****iver of Stars!**" Lucy yelled, thrusting her hands forward. Space tore apart at the palm of her hands and a small portal opened up. The portal expanded until it was the size of an apple before collapsing.

Lucy fell to her knees, her hands trembling as she held herself up. "_I'm magically exhausted and losing concentration_," Lucy thought before she stood up once more after a few minutes. The feeling inside her was almost suffocating and for some reason, her thoughts lingered upon Aries. The shy spirit that was once abused at the hands of Karen was one of the kindest beings she ever met.

Lucy brought a hand over her heart and her lips curled up into a smile. The shy spirit with such comforting magic made her smile for some reason. Her eyes began to slowly brighten and the heavy feeling within her heart slowly abated.

"_This feeling… my heart won't be fully healed in a day or even a month but if I keep on believing everyone is watching over me...then I'm sure I'll be fine..._" Lucy thought with sincerity before closing her eyes.

Her grimoire sparkled before shining brightly. The pages of her grimoire were turning rapidly before stopping on a blank page. Words appeared on the pages along with the special sign of the zodiac. Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the grimoire with a serene expression and a smile playing on her pink lips.

"Thank you, everyone," Lucy spoke softly, "I-I….just had a moment of weakness. That's all… I'll try not to let you all down." Her Aquarius Star Dress faded away and left her in her regular clothes.

She looked towards the sun before walking back inside. She entered the cafeteria and found most of the Black Bulls squad there.

"Lucy!"

Lucy stopped in her tracks as Luck suddenly appeared in front of her. "Good morning Luck," Lucy replied.

"Fight ME!" Luck exclaimed, his body crackling with electricity.

"Sorry Luck, "Lucy smiled. "Maybe next time. I was training this morning and I'm exhausted."

Luck pouted before darting away to bother Magna.

Before she could take another step, Gauche was in front of her glaring. "_Is he still mad from before?!_" Lucy inwardly screamed. "G-Good morning, G-Gauche," Lucy stammered, taking a step backward.

Gauche grabbed her hand with a slight blush before pulling her towards his seat. "W-what are you doing?!" Lucy yelled before being forced to sit.

"Marie wants to see you." Gauche simply said before handing her a mirror and sitting next to her.

Lucy took the mirror stiffly, eyeing him with caution. She turned to the mirror and instantly her body relaxed at the sight of the little girl.

"Lucy!" Marie cried out happily.

"Good morning Marie!" Lucy smiled. "Did you eat your breakfast yet?"

Marie nodded. "I had my favorite cereal for breakfast!"

Lucy laughed. "I love cereal too."

Marie grinned. "That means we're both alike!"

Lucy nodded before bringing the mirror closer and whispering. "We might be lost sisters."

Unbeknownst to Lucy who was engrossed in her conversation failed to realize the mixed emotions playing on Gauche's face.

"Maybe you can marry my brother!" Marie suddenly declared, "Then you can be my big sister-in-law!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHA-!"

Both Lucy and Gauche yelled before looking at each other with red cheeks. Lucy looked around and was relieved to know one was watching them. She coughed before looking back at the Marie with a strained smile. "Marie d-don't say things like that…" Lucy whispered. "_Your brother might kill me!_"

Guache snatched the mirror from Lucy's hands before smiling at his sister. "What are you saying my sweet angel, Marie?" Gauche asked softly, "You're the only one in my heart!"

Marie pouted. "I want Lucy to be your girlfriend!"

Gauche blushed.

Lucy winced, her cheeks red.

Lucy snatched the mirror back. "Shh, not so loud Marie.." Lucy whispered, "people might hear you."

Marie frowned. "Alright but you must promise that you'll marry my brother or I'll be forever angry at you."

"_Why is she trapping me?!_" Lucy thought as she forced smiled at the little girl while crying on the inside. "Marie you shouldn't say-" Lucy started to say but the mirror was snatched from her hands once again by Gauche.

"I'll marry her!" Gauche suddenly screamed, not wanting to make his sister sad.

Lucy froze.

The cafeteria went quiet.

"Yay! I love you, big brother!" Marie's voice echoed in the quiet cafeteria.

Lucy glared at the mirror mage. "_Damn your sister-complex!_" Lucy viciously thought before her hands coiled up into a fist. She so wanted to hit him but she didn't want his little sister to see that. So she did the only thing she could think of. She snatched the mirror from his hand and dropped it on the ground.

CRASH!

Gauche looked down at the broken mirror in shock.

Lucy brought a hand to her mouth, looking down in shock. "Oh my, I'm so sorry that I dropped your mirror...I was just so surprised that you said you would marry that girl your sister was talking about." Lucy sweetly said.

"Gauche is getting married?!" Magna screamed.

"Oh my, so the sister obsessed boy is in love with someone other than his sister?" Vanessa said just as she woke from her drunken stupor.

"SHUT UP!" Gauche roared, glaring at the members.

Lucy lowered her head and secretly smiled as the other members started talking about him. "_Marriage diverted!_" Lucy thought happily before sneaking off from the table.

Lucy slid into a seat next to Noelle the other new member she barely spoke to. The girl in question looked at her with a complicated look before lowering her.

"Good morning Noelle, Lucy greeted her, hoping the girl wouldn't have animosity towards her.

"G-Good morning...Lucy." Noelle replied softly.

Lucy sighed in relief.

"I-I'm sorry for how I treated you before.." Noelle told her.

"That's alright, I was never mad at you so you're fine." Lucy grinned before holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Noelle."

Noelle looked at her hand before placing her hand in Lucy's. "Nice to meet you too, Lucy," Noelle said before quickly turning away and held her chin up. "You have some manners… despite being from the forsaken realm."

Lucy chuckled at the girl who put up her noble airs. "I do have to impress noble princesses such as yourself." Lucy quipped before turning to Charmy.

Noelle's cheeks turned red in embarrassment before her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Um, Charmy do you think you can whip me up something to eat?" Lucy asked the tiny girl politely.

Charmy jumped on the table with a large smile. "I heard you were training so you must be magically exhausted. What would you like?"

Lucy thought for a moment before she grinned. "How about a strawberry milkshake and a slice of cheesecake?"

Charmy spun around as her grimoire glowed. "Okay!" Charmy cheered as she summoned woolen sheep who began to cook quickly.

Within minutes, Lucy had her milkshake and cake in front of her. "Thanks for the hard work, Charmy." Lucy thanked the girl.

"You're part of Black Bulls," Charmy said, looking at both her and Noelle, "You both are and we all here would do anything to help each other!"

Lucy and Noelle nodded with smiles on their faces.

Lucy dug into the breakfast and could only moan in delight. "Oh my god, this is delicious Charmy!" Lucy cried out, savoring the taste of the cheesecake. She was glad that Charmy was able to provide this for her since she didn't feel up to eating the plates full of meat on the table and her mana was being filled quite nicely.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Charmy cheered before diving into her meat-filled breakfast.

Soon enough their table was filled with the other members of the squad and to Lucy's dismay, Gauche sat next to her. She could feel his eyes finding her form every few seconds and she refused to look in this direction.

"Noelle, Lucy, why don't you both help me with the cleaning and stuff?"Asta suddenly asked.

Noelle looked at Asta and scoffed. "Cleaning? But I'm royalty."

"Maybe next time, Asta," Lucy added with an apologetic look.

"But you're both a newbie like me!" Asta cried out.

"I've never cleaned or done laundry in my life," Noelle replied.

Asta pointed at her. "That's not something to brag about, is it?" Asta replied, "We're in the same squad, aren't we? I'm pretty sure you and Lucy should be helping with that stuff."

Lucy laughed as Asta and Noelle argued. She quickly finished up her cheesecake and milkshake before stealing a glance at Gauche. "_His sister-complex is severe..._" Lucy thought as the boy stared at a picture of his sister. "_But he is kinda handsome- w-what am I thinking?!_"

"So um, what do Magic Knights do anyway?" Asta asked, grabbing Lucy's attention.

"What? Are you seriously asking that?!" Magna expressed, shooting from his seat. He walked around the table and grabbed Asta by his shirt. "We protect the kingdom and handle security. It's the manliest job in the world, you dumbass! Why'd you decided to join when you knew nothing about it?"

"I'm sorry!" Asta cried out, "I'm going to become the Wizard King and I'm going to barf everything back up!"

Luck laughed.

"They sure are lively first thing in the morning," Finral said before his eyes landed on Lucy. "Lucy chan!" he waved at the Celestial Mage.

Lucy sent him a strained smile and waved back.

Gordon looked at Finral and mumbled. "Being energetic is the best. Can I have some of that energy?"

"Munchy, munchy!" Charmy mumbled as she ate her food.

Grey looks down at Charmy. "Ah…..." he simply says as smoke comes out his mouth.

"I-I… this is interesting..." Noelle says as she looked at her squadmates.

Lucy giggles. "They're pretty lively," Lucy added. "_Not as lively as Fairy Tail it seems._"

Magna growled, dropping Asta and turned to Vanessa. "Damn it. Show'em what Magic Knights do, you drunk witch."

Vanessa finished off her wine before smiling. "We keep citizens safe? Something like that," she said sweetly, pouring more wine into her glass, "You might even be able to get closer to some noble when you're assigned to protect them."

Asta moved back to his seat next to Noelle. "I see!" Asta smiled before biting into his steak.

Luck quickly moved closer to Asta excitedly. "It's a super-fun job where you get to fight with enemies all you want. If they're criminals, you can beat them up all you want and not get in trouble!"

"Most importantly," Gauche started, making Lucy flinch at the sound of his voice, "it's a wonderful job that my sister respects me for having." His eyes locked onto Lucy and she could only stare back wide-eyed. "Isn't she an angel? I can buy her whatever she wants with my pay."

Lucy paled and pointed at his nose. "Gauche… your nose... it's bleeding!" Lucy said, her voice high-pitched.

Gauche ignored her words and moved closer. "But if you lay a finger on Marie, I'll kill you."

"_He's crazy!_" Lucy cried inwardly while forcing a smile on the outside. Lucy quickly turned away and promised herself she would avoid him at all costs.

"He's something r-right?" Noelle whispered near her ear.

Lucy nodded stiffly.

Asta coughed before turning to Finral. "Wh-What about you, Finral?"

"It's the best job in the world since I get to save girls and be popular," Finral replied as he swirled the water in his glass.

Noelle's mouth fell open.

Lucy sweat-dropped.

Asta looked at him in disbelief.

"_Such a playboy!"_ they all thought.

Lucy silently listened to the other members before standing from her seat. "I'll be going back to my room for a bit," Lucy announced.

"Hurry back, Lucy." Vanessa crooned, wave her hand at Lucy.

Noelle nodded at Lucy.

Lucy turned around and exited the cafeteria while lost in her thoughts unbeknownst to the person following her. When she reached her room, she slipped inside and closed the door. Lucy immediately jumped on her bed and stretched her body.

She knew she was avoiding them but she was scared of getting too close to the members. She considered Asta and Yuno friends but since she got here she barely had time to interact with Asta.

Lucy rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"I'll make more of an effort tomorrow," Lucy whispered.

* * *

Lucy stood next to Noelle in the dungeon beneath the base watching Asta feed some sort of beast in a cage. Lucy turned to Noelle. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Noelle shrugged. "He'll probably be eaten."

Lucy giggled before turning back to Asta. "Be careful Asta!"

"I-I'll be fine Lucy!" Asta replied before moving closer to the cage, "There, there. Good boy." He moved closer, swinging the large piece of meat in his hand. He held out the meat. "Here."

The beast poked its head through the bars of the cage and opened its mouth. "Good boy, just take a bite of this mea-" Asta began but was interrupted as the beast bit his entire torso. "Ahhhhh, ow, ow, ow!"

"Asta you can do it!" Lucy cheered.

Noelle looked at Asta helplessly. "What Lucy said." she added.

Using his physical strength he pried the mouth open before glaring at both Lucy and Noelle. "Hey! Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Noelle folded her arms and looked away. "I'm royalty. You should be thankful that I even got out of bed."

"I-...That thing is scary." Lucy deadpanned.

"Ahhh!" Asta screamed before pushing the beast away and letting out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to die."

"You really are freakishly strong," Noelle said.

"Well, I train!" Asta shot back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh?" Lucy turned to the sound of the laughter.

"Captain Yami and Magna.," Asta said out loud.

"I wonder if they finished their...mission?" Noelle questioned.

Lucy turned to the white-haired girl and asked. "What mission?"

Noelle turned to her. "Right, after you left yesterday Yami requested Magna to go on a mission with him."

"I see," Lucy whispered before looking back at her Captain. "They're-" Lucy instantly blushed.

"Their clothes…." Noelle added with a blush.

Lucy and Noelle looked away.

"Hey, Stupidsta, Lady Noe, Blondie, we're back!" Magna said, walking towards them. "Be happy! You two are going on your first mission except for blondie!"

"What?" Asta questioned, "Why not Lucy?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO QUESTION THE CAPTAIN?!" Magna yelled before walking past them along with Yami. "Follow!"

Lucy, Asta, and Noelle followed them back to the lounge area where Yami and Magna explained the mission to Noelle and Asta. Lucy stood off the side as Noelle, Magna, and Asta leave.

"Be safe you guys!" Lucy yelled, waving goodbye. "Watch over Asta, Noelle!"

Noelle sent Lucy a smile.

"I-I don't need her to protect me!" Asta shouted.

Lucy giggled at his antics. "Sure sure!"

Yami turned to Finral who had opened a portal to get the trio close to Sosshi town. "Finral, get Gauche and Gordon here."

"Aye Captain!" Finral replied before sending a wink at Lucy.

In seconds, Gordon, Gauche and Lucy were standing in front of Yami. Yami blew smoke out of his mouth before speaking. "I'm sending you three on a mission."

"A m-mission?!" Lucy glanced at Gauche, "_With him?!_"

"I'm glad to be going on a mission with friends," Gordon mumbled.

"I'll make sure to make enough money for Marie." Gauche declared passionately.

"There have been suspicious movements in Kikka with some people sighting mysterious figures. It is to be believed that this group is a cult and is preparing something that is either big or useless. Rare items are being stolen from all over the city and you're required to find and subdue them. Gauche will be the leader of this mission since his skills are best suited for finding this cult. Any questions?"

"No Captain!" the trip chorused.

Yami smirked and turned to Finral. "Finral open a portal."

"Sure thing Captain!" Finral walked to the center of the lounge and opened a portal big enough for them to walk through.

"Also, you three aren't allowed to come back unless the mission is complete," Yami growled, his eyes turning red as darkness radiates from him.

"YES!" the three chorused.

"Let's go," Gauche told Lucy and Gordon before walking through the portal.

Lucy watched as Gordon followed Gauche.

She didn't know why she was hesitating to go through the portal.

She felt like everything would go wrong on this mission.

"Lucy chan?" Finral questioned, snapping her from her thoughts.

Lucy sent him a smile. "Sorry Finral," she said before stepping through the portal to complete a mission that would change her life.

* * *

The tri0 stepped out of the portal and onto the busy streets of Kikka.

"Gordon," Gauche said, turning to the gloomy man, "book us two rooms at the nearest inn while Lucy and I explore the city. Meet us in the Black Market in an hour."

"But I wanted to stay with you, my friends, longer," Gordon mumbled before walking away.

"Wh-What is the plan?" Lucy asked Gauche, avoiding his stare.

"I'll use a spell to monitor different parts of the city while we walk around together," Gauche said before pulling her towards the nearest alley. His grimoire glowed in a blueish-purple light. "**Mirror Magic: Reflect Subterfuge.**" Multiple mirrors formed before shooting floating up high into the sky and shooting out into several different directions of the city.

It was the first time she saw his magic and couldn't help but think how sophisticated it looked. She felt that his mirrors were very beautiful and could only smile.

"W-What are you smiling at?" Gauche stammered before sending her a glare.

Lucy's smile instantly fell off as she looked into the one eye that was obscured by his hair. "I just thought that your mirrors were beautiful," Lucy replied, sending him a glare of her own, "No need to get so moody!"

Gauche's looked away with slightly tinted cheeks. "I-I see.." He replied before looking at a medium-sized mirror floating in front of him.

"Is that mirror broken?" Lucy asked, trying to look closer at the mirror without getting too close to the boy.

"It looks that way but those sections are showing me the different parts of the city," Gauche replied, staring intently in the mirror.

"That's pretty neat." Lucy thought out loud making Gauche send her a complicated look.

"Let's go!" Gauche replied softly before walking back into the streets with Lucy right behind him.

Lucy stared at the broad back of the mirror mage in thought. "_He really dislikes everyone but his little sister..._" she thought before walking faster to match his pace.

"I haven't seen any suspicious movement or strange people yet," Gauche said softly, "This mission may take a while so we should circle back here before going to the Black Market."

Lucy nodded. "Okay," The blonde had never been to the Black Market before and she wondered what kind of items she could find there. The more she thought about it, the more she got excited and a good mood eventually settled in.

They circled this part of the town three times before heading for the black market. The moment she stepped through the hidden passage a mysterious feeling settled over her. "What was that?" Lucy asked, shivering and rubbing her arms.

"That's a small concealing spell to keep the market hidden for those who don't know about it," Gauche replied, glancing at her.

"So what are we doing here?" Lucy asked, looking around at the market that had little people.

"The black market is the ideal place for these people to steal items so it would be good to search here," Gauche said before watching his mirror closely.

Lucy nodded before spotting a booth a few feet away from their position. An older man was behind the booth with very few items but the strangest part was a familiar feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. "I'll be right back!" Lucy quickly said before walking briskly towards the booth.

"H-Hey!" Gauche sputtered before running after her.

She stopped in front of the booth and the old man smiled at her. "Hello," he greeted with a crooked smile, "can I help you?"

"I-"

"Why did you run off?!" Gauche roared, "Don't fuck this mission up for us!"

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized with a hurt expression, "I just needed to come here..."

Gauche saw her expression and looked away quickly. "J-Just don't do it again.."

Lucy nodded before looking at the items the man had on display. The items she saw were practically useless. The items weren't well kept and filled with dust.

"Why are you selling useless stuff in the Black Market?" Gauche frowned, looking down at the items.

"This stuff is from millions of years ago that my family had collected. You wouldn't know a good item if it hit you in yer face," the old man shot back with a grin.

"Why you-"

"Stop!" Lucy yelled as her eyes locked onto something buried in dust. "What is that?" She pointed at the item on the counter closest to the old man.

His grin got wider. "Oh wow, you have good eyes," he replied before taking up the item and dusting it off. It was an old card that seemed to be faded in color. "Why don't you take a look?" He held the unrecognizable card out for her to take.

Lucy unconsciously reached out with her complete focus on the card. She couldn't hear Gauche's questioning the old man or them arguing about his items.

Only the card mattered.

The moment she had the card securely in her hand, a golden light burst out from the card enveloping the entire market.

"Lucy!" Gauche yelled, trying to snatch the card from her hand but it wouldn't budge. "SHIT!"

"Gauche… it's okay." Lucy whispered as the light faded away.

Gauche dropped his hand and turned back to beat up the old man but he disappeared as did his booth. "What the fuck is going on?" Gauche cursed before looking at his mirror and could spot no suspicious movements. He turned to Lucy. "What is that card and why are you crying?"

Lucy stared at the renewed white and gold card with an image she knew all too well. Her hands trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was confused, elated, and so shocked that she didn't know how to answer the boy. She never expected to see any remnants of the Celestial Spirits in this world because she thought the magic didn't exist here before she came. Now looking at the card she couldn't help but question the lack of information the Celestial King provided.

However, nothing could beat the joy of seeing a familiar friend.

**Horologium.**

"_**Celestial Magic **__**Card**__** Summoning: Emergency Protection**__: __The caster__ is able to summon Horologium __emergency protection from attacks that could kill or puts the caster in a near-death state__. This card will fail to activate if the situation isn't dire. __This card can also only be used once a day._"

"Hey," Gauche called out once more, snapping Lucy from her thoughts. "What's on the card?"

Lucy held up the card for him to see and he frowned.

"There's just an old clock on the card," Gauche shook his head, "that old man only had useless stuff. Luckily you didn't pay him."

Lucy looked at Gauche and then at her card. "_He only sees an old clock on the card while I can see writing and a picture of Horologium falling with many clocks around him,_" Lucy thought before putting the card away.

Gauche cursed. "Let's just wait here for Gordon then we'll get something to eat and head back to the inn."

Lucy nodded before her thoughts were filled more questions than answers. Were Celestial Mages bountiful in this world and where were they? Why are there summoning cards here instead of keys? Why did the Celestial King leave out such information? If there are more cards could she possibly find the zodiacs?

These questions plagued her mind and he could find no solution. Only the Spirit King could tell her and she had no way to contact him unless she summoned Horologium and there was no guarantee that Horologium would tell her.

She wanted to spend more time looking at her card but she had to focus. She couldn't be distracted on her first mission.

"Sorry, I'm late my best friends.." Gordon mumbled, walking towards them.

Gauche nodded. "Now that you're here let's go to get something to eat."

"I know a place," Gordon mumbled quietly.

Lucy smiled at the gloomy soft-spoken man. "Show us the way, Gordon," Lucy replied, making the older man's eyes brighten up.

They followed him to an outdoor cafe just in front of the inn and found seats in an inconspicuous corner. They ordered three juices and some cookies before discussing their plan of action.

"Still no movement?" Lucy asked Gauche.

Gauche shook his head and pouted. "I want to see Marie." he simply said.

Lucy sighed before taking a sip of her juice.

"I-I heard something in the inn," Gordon said softly.

Lucy perked up. "What did you hear?"

"There have been whispers that the group calls themselves the Celestial Apostates and they're going to be on the move tonight."

"This information is too good to be true..." Gauche pondered.

"The Celestial Apostates…" Lucy muttered, hoping this name wouldn't be related to the spirits or her magic.

"You should stop the spell for now.." Gordon said.

"You're right. If this true we should get some rest now so we won't be exhausted tonight," Gauche told them.

Lucy nodded before finishing her juice.

* * *

The sun had already gone down and within a certain room inside the inn, the trio gathered together watching Gauche's mirror.

"The information the Gordon heard could've been intentionally leaked to fool us," Gauche cursed, glaring at his mirror.

"Or it could be true," Lucy added.

"I'm sorry my friends," Gordon mumbled sadly.

Lucy rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's alright Gordon. The information could be true so don't feel bad." Lucy comforted the boy, unaware of the glare she was receiving from Gauche.

"T-Thank you, Lucy," Gordon replied happily.

"Would you two stop being lovey-dovey and focus on the mirror? That would be great, thanks!" Gauche snapped.

"Lovey-dovey?" Gordon looked at Lucy with red cheeks.

"No one is lovey-dovey!" Lucy snarled, "I'm just comforting a friend. Just what is your damn problem?!"

"My problem is you!" Gauche yelled, "Since you joined the squad you inserted yourself in me and my sister's life and you're always annoying me with your face and y-your-!" He trailed off, unable to finish.

Lucy was shell-shocked and lowered her head so her hair covered her face. "I see," she said softly, "please excuse me." Lucy quickly exited the room and slammed the door behind her.

"SHIT!" Gauche cursed, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Y-you messed up my friend." Gordon told him softly.

"I-I know.," Gauche replied before looking down with a pained expression.

.

.

Lucy ran outside the inn, the cold air caressing her skin. She took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. She didn't know Gauche hated her so much and it hurt that she didn't know why he hated her so much. "_Did I join the right squad?_" Lucy thought sadly.

_**SWOOSH!**_

Lucy's eyes locked onto the cloaked figure that darted past her and she automatically gave chase. The sadness she was feeling took the backseat in her heart.

"Stop right there!" Lucy yelled at the cloaked figure. "**Celestial Star Dress: ****Aries**** Form!**" Lucy's entire form shone a brilliant golden light before fading. The blonde's new star dress outfit consisting of a two-toned pink and white, short woolen hoop dress that ends at her mid-thigh level. The dress leaves her shoulders and arms bare, however, her arms are covered by pink and white woolen arm warmers and a white woolen scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her legs are covered by horizontally yellow and pink striped leggings. She bared the tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on her left shoulder. Her hair was styled into bangs framing her face whilst two ram horns sit aside her head, behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from.

The figure darted into a crowded area before leaping upwards onto a building. Lucy cursed before performing the same action and used mana to boost her higher. The two jumped across several roofs before coming to a stop.

"I see I won't be able to get rid of you so easily, Lucy Heartfilia" the figure gruffly said before a grimoire appeared and glowed purple. A black cloud swirled around the figure before expanding.

"**Miasma Magic: ****1000 Hands Darkness!**" the figure yelled before the black cloud rushed towards her with screaming faces and hands outstretched.

Lucy jumped back to give herself and the attack distance before calling out her spell. "**Wool Creation Magic: Wool Wall!**" Lucy conjures a thick cloud of pink wool with a golden hue and it transformed into a large wall. The black cloud crashed into the pink woolen wall and met resistance with no way to penetrate the wool. Lucy smirked and will the wool to swallow up the black cloud.

"W-What?! How?!" the figure questioned in astonishment.

"I'm not letting you escape!" Lucy yelled before dashing forward. "**Wool Magic: Wool Bomb!**" Lucy yelled before launching several balls of pink wool towards the figure.

"**Miasma Magic: Withering Death!**" the figure yelled before a black cloud surrounded him. The pink woolen bombs crashed into the black cloud and exploded into pink fluff. "Given more time and you would've caught me but we part here… unless you can find us." the figure said, sinking into a black portal.

"Who are the Celestial Apostates?!" Lucy asked.

The figure chuckled. "I think you know deep inside, who we are and what we represent, Lucy Heartfilia." the figure said before completely disappearing.

Lucy cursed before jumping off of the building and landing in a deserted street. As soon as she landed, both Gauche and Gordon came running.

"Lucy we found their location!" Gauche yelled, stopping in front of her. He eyed her new outfit with shocked eyes before shaking his head as if the shake away bothersome thoughts.

Lucy stared at him with a blank face. "Lead the way." she simply said.

Gauche said before turning to Gordon. "Let's go!"

The three ran down the street and Gauche glanced at Lucy. He knew she didn't want to talk to him but he still needed to relay the information "While you were chasing the cult member I monitored the movements with the other four. There are five members in total and the way they moved even when you chased that one it all was done to make the shape of a star."

"The shape of a star?" This information gripped her heart.

"We think it's some sort of formation or code," Gordon grumbled.

"We'll just have to find out then," Lucy replied with a calmness that stunned both Gauche and Gordon who were feeling desperation. Everything that was happening right now was definitely related to Celestial Magic. She even briefly wondered if Captain Yami knew about this and that's why he sent her on this mission.

They arrived in an empty dark alley.

"I sense lingering dark magic..." Gordon mumbled as they searched the alley.

"I can sense it but where…?" Lucy replied with a sigh.

"I found it," Gauche told them as he inspected a black start painted on the wall.

Lucy and Gordon looked at the star that was radiating darkness. "What do we do?" Lucy asked.

"There is only one way," Gauche said before turning to Gordon, "You're experienced in this kinda stuff."

"This is a type of cursed seal but its weak," Gordon mumbled as his grimoire glowed, "**Poison Magic: Cursed Touch.**" A purple hand made out of a poisoned cloud emerged from this grimoire and simply touched the seal. Almost instantly, the seal broke and revealed a portal.

"There it is my friends," Gordon said softly.

Lucy looked at the older man and nodded before looking at the portal. "This mission may be more than we thought it was." Lucy suddenly said.

"Only one way to find out," Gauche replied before entering the portal.

Lucy steeled herself before entering the portal with Gordon close behind her. The moment they stepped out of the portal they found themselves in what used to be a forest but the surrounding trees were mangled and withered.

"Where are we?" Lucy shivered as she looked around.

"This place is heavy with curses and dark magic…." Gordon told them, "be cautious."

"Look over there." Gauche pointed at a magic circle with five people standing inside.

"Are those the Celestial Apostates?" Lucy questioned as the trio moved closer.

"We should stop them before anything happens!" Gauche rushed forward with Lucy and Gordon close behind.

"Ah, Lucy Heartfilia and her Black Bulls goons finally arrived. My name is Hesai" the man said, "but it is too late and it doesn't matter if you know our names. We'd do anything to summon the Celestial Spirits once more!"

"W-What?!" Lucy yelled in disbelief.

"Celestial Spirits?" Gordon mumbled.

Gauche narrowed his eyes at Lucy. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"I-"

Of course, she knows since she is the chosen one but we too can become chosen. We've scoured many books and we learned of a ritual that requires a few items to summon the Celestial King who would grant any of our requests." Hesai told them with madness.

Lucy looked at the magic circle and could tell something was off. "You shouldn't do this. He can't be summoned like this."

"SHUT UP!" Hesai yelled, "You want all of the power for yourself but no longer will you be the only one!"

"We need to stop him," Lucy said turning to Gauche, "something isn't right wi-"

"**Ritual Summoning: Celestial King!**" Hesai interrupted and everything was met by an explosion of light. That light was the last thing Lucy, Gauche and Gordon saw before blacking out.

When she opened her eyes, she could only see flames around her. Her body was sweating bullets as her Aries star dress soaked up the sweat. They were in a sort of cave with lava surround the outskirts of the rocky parts.

She looked to her left and saw Gauche and Gordon both unconscious. She quickly shook them awake.

"Gauche, Gordon, wake up!" Lucy yelled, shaking them roughly.

Gauche opened his eyes and sat up. "Where are we?" he groggily asked Lucy who shook her head.

"I don't know."

"We seem to be in some sort of pocket dimension or cave." Gordon mumbled, "we're clearly not in that forest anymore."

"A pocket dimension?" Gauche asked.

"Yes," a voice bellowed, "you're in my dimension."

The trio sat shell shocked as a being about 15 feet high emerged from the lava. She wore little with only a black material covering her private areas and leaving her red hot skin exposed. Black hair cascaded down her back with several horns protruding from her head. Her black eyes were trained on them as she floated in the air with flaming wings.

"_**I am Demon Flamidius and I'm here to kill Lucy Heartfilia,**_" she smirked.

.

* * *

Lucy's Star Dresses and Spells Glossary:

**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form**:

**I****ncreased Mobility and Magic Power**: Lucy is able to move fluidly like water and dodge attacks easier. Her magical spells are much stronger.

**W****ater Magic**: In this form, she is able to control and generate large amounts of water that sparkles with golden stars.

**Water Creation Magic: ****Siren's Water Barrier**: Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even explosions.

**Water Magic: ****Aqua Metria**: Lucy utilizes this spell which makes the water flow in waves and attacks the opponent with it. This spell is also capable of making land flow like waves and controlling it.

**Water Magic: ****Siren's ****R****iver of Stars**: Lucy summons a raging torrent of water from the Celestial Realm that sparkles with golden stars. This attack can cut through even the toughest rock.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Taurus**** Form**:

**I****mmense Strength and Durability**: Lucy gains immense strength and durability in this form.

**Black Bulls Meteorite**: Lucy stomps sending a golden pulse through the ground that erupts like a volcano or as if a meteorite hits. It's strong enough to send trees, huge rocks and clumps of dirt high into the air.

**Black Bulls Lucy Punch**: Lucy charges her fist with Celestial Magic and punches her target, inflicting heavy damage.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Sagittarius ****Form:**

**Marksmanship Specialist**: This form grants Lucy the excellent marksmanship allowing her to fire several arrows simultaneously with each arrow hitting its mark.

**Light ****Energy Arrows**: Lucy is able to create energy arrows just by the use of her bow.

**I****ncreased Agility**: Lucy gains a fair increase in speed using this form.

**Light Magic: Star Shot**: Lucy is able to fire a series of homing arrows that explode upon contact with their targets.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Aries**** Form:**

**I****ncreased Senses and Durability**: Lucy is able to sense mana more easily and is able to take hits.

**W****ool Magic**: This allows Lucy to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state.

**Wool Creation Magic: Wool Wall**: Lucy conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks.

**Wool Creation Magic: Wool ****Clones: **Lucy conjures a thick cloud of pink wool and creates clones of herself that is capable of distracting or attacking the enemy.

**Wool Magic: Wool Bomb**: Lucy launches several wool bombs at her opponent, putting them in a relaxed state.


	6. Demon Flamidius

This chapter was really difficult because I found the battle scenes hard to write. I hope you like it though.

* * *

Review Replies:

Guest: Yes, the other squad captains will definitely see Lucy display her powers eventually.

Lieutenant Myst: I honestly like Gauche as a character and I Love Lucy is well and thought they'd have some fun interactions. They still have a long way to go before they get together. We're going to need Gauche's sister-complex to reduce so he can build his Lucy-Complex.

* * *

Title: The Celestial Grimoire

Summary: Lucy finds herself in a completely new world filled with more wondrous magic and with another rambunctious squad. She thought she died saving her friends but it seems the Celestial King had more plans for her.

* * *

"_**I am Demon Flamidius and I'm here to kill Lucy Heartfilia.**"_Flamidius landed on the ground while looking at them with indifference.

Lucy's started to tremble at the demon's terrifying mana pressure. She looked down at her hands that were sweating and deathly pale. She slowly turned her head in Gauche and Gordon's direction who were in the same state as her.

"Her mana is insane and it's so hot..." Gordon stammered while staring at Flamidius with wide eyes.

Gauche turned to her with a faint blue glow on his skin. "Lucy, do you know how to do Mana Skin?"

Lucy nodded stiffly before employing the mana technique. A golden aura surrounded her and she sighed in relief as the heat abated. She slowly got up into a standing position along with Gauche and Gordon.

"_**Humans are such worthless creatures,**_" Flamidius shook her head before summoning a throne made out of flames. She sat on the throne like a queen and crossed her legs. Her black eyes trained on their trembling forms as if they were only ants or her lowly subjects.

"W-Why do you want to kill Lucy?" Gordon asked, folding his hands into fists.

"_**Why do I want to kill the child of the stars?**_" Flamidius repeated incredulously as if it was a joke, "_**Humans ask such mundane questions but I shall oblige since you're all going to die. I'm under orders to kill Lucy Heartfilia, the child of the stars that opposes us the children of the dark. Her very existence should be impossible but here she is.**_"

Lucy's mouth fell open with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Flamidius rolled her eyes at her expression. "_**So annoying, didn't that old fool tell you nothing?**_"

Gauche narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Just get on it with it?!" he snapped.

Flamidius glared at Gauche before looking at Lucy. "_**I see my storytelling isn't welcomed, maybe I should just burn you all to death and be done with it!**_"

"W-Wait please!" Lucy begged much to Gauche's dismay.

Flamidius's anger dissipated and she smiled at Lucy. "I love seeing you beg, my dear. It's most pleasing to me."

Lucy remained silent.

Flamidius smirked. "**Billions of years ago, though it seems just like yesterday for me, there was a battle that once tore at space and time. Humans with the power to summon those wretched spirits roamed this land. There weren't too many of them, to begin with, but they still managed to fight with demons on equal footing and even destroying my brethren. The Celestial King was the god of gods but his downfall came sooner than later.**

**The battle raged on for eons and at last the demon I call my master devised a plan that not only stopped the Spirit King from having little control in this world but ensuring no other spirit could ever be summoned again, forever. We destroyed their means of entering this world one by one and killed summoners themselves.**

**We completely wiped them out of existence but the old bastard had one last plan up his sleeve. He made sure us demon could never step foot into the human world again for decades, centuries.**

**However, we are returning slowly but surely and we demons had beaten the spirits. Then you,**" Flamidius's sinister lips curled up into a smile, "**Lucy Heartfilia arrived and your existence is a threat!**"

Lucy could feel Gauche and Gordon staring at her but she ignored them. The information she received just now was too much for her to process. There was a war between the spirits and demons in which the spirits lost. Her heart sank even further to know that other magic cards like Horologium are destroyed forever or possibly lost.

"_Then why does the Spirit King want me to save the elves?_" Lucy thought, "_Are the resurrection of the demons related to the return of the elves?_"

"Lucy," Gauche called out to her, snapping her from her thoughts.

Lucy turned to the mirror mage. She had a complicated feeling whenever she looked at him and didn't quite forgive him but there in this position because of her. She raised her hand, stopping him from what he was going to say and turned back to Flamidius. She took a deep breath, briefly closing her eyes before speaking.

"The Celestial Apostates...you tricked them didn't you?"

Flamidius chuckled, it started as a low rumble until it rose into a deep and sinister laugh. The flame demon grinned, baring her fangs. "_**Human minds are such frail things. The greed they have in their hearts could rival the most demented demon. They found a book on how to summon me and with a bit of magic I made them believe they were summoning that old fool. To think they called themselves the Celestial Apostates,**_" Flamidius cackled, "_**other than the distasteful name they were quite a tasty meal. The desperation, the greed, the madness, it filled me quite a bit.**_"

Lucy wore a pained expression as Flamidius' laughter echoed in the dimension. The Celestial Apostates, while they weren't good people, to be tricked and discarded like this pained her.

"Lucy snap out of it!" Gauche hissed, grabbing the girl by her arm and pulling her closer.

Lucy blinked several times before nodding her head. "I'm sorry I got you both into this mess. I-"

"STOP!" Gauche interrupted with a yell before holding her head with both hands so he could look directly in her eyes. "We're Black Bulls members and that means whatever burdens you have, you don't need to shoulder them alone. We're not going to let her kill you. We'll get through this until our last breath!"

Lucy nodded, her body shaking and a few tears escaping from their confines.

Gauche nodded and pulled Gordon closer who was still shaking slightly. "This demon….her mana is unlike anything I've seen and we might not even make it out of here."

"Captain Yami said we aren't allowed to come back unless we complete this mission," Gordon started, his shaking stopping, "I-I want to go back…..I want to continue going on missions with my friends...with everyone."

Lucy felt her heart swell at Gordon's words and her shaking soon abated. "You're right, Gordon. We can't let our Captain down."

Gauche nodded at his two teammates. "In the words of our Captain, let's surpass our limits!"

Flamidius sat upon her throne looking down at the trio with a scathing look. "_**You dare ignore me?!**_" Flamidius shot up from her seat and clapped once, making the throne disappeared. "**_Such disrespectful humans dare ignore the likes of me._ I'll show you the true power of a demon!**"

Flamidius expressed her anger exaggeratedly, spreading her hands wide suddenly and the entire dimension expanded while getting hotter. The lava turned into roaring flames and the rocky parts of the cave turning red from the heat.

Flamidius laughed, her black eyes widening. "_**Die!**_ **Bewitching Inferno!**" Flamidius thrust both hands towards the trio and a massive torrent of red hot flames shot out. The flames grew bigger and bigger due to being amplified by the surrounding heat.

"LUCY NOW!" Gauche yelled and she didn't think twice before activating her spell.

"**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form!**" Lucy's Aries Star Dress disappeared and was replaced by her Aquarius Star Dress. "**Water Creation Magic: Siren's Water Barrier!**"

A thin film of water rose quickly from the ground in front of her and covered them. The circular water globe was shimmering with small golden stars. It expanded quickly just before the flames could hit. The flames enveloped the barrier completely and a burst of steam from the elemental contact hid them from Flamidius' line of sight.

The water barrier evaporated leaving them exposed.

The feeling of mana being collected made her jerk her head sharply towards direction of her teammates. Using jerky hand movements she conjured water despite the heat. The overwhelming heat made her water spells weak but she could still manage enough water.

"She's firing off another one!" she heard Gauche warned and she wasted no time in creating a bubble of water around them. Her feet dug into the heated soil, she bent her knees and pushed off of the ground. She focused on keeping the bubble intact as they shot out of the white steam.

Lucy glanced beneath them and saw a sea of flames where they were standing. Her golden-brown eyes found Flamidius who was cackling and sent another roaring stream of flames towards them. She swiped her hands upwards across the bubble, controlling it and flew higher, dodging the searing flames.

"Lucy how long can you keep this bubble up?" she heard Gauche ask as she dodged another stream of flames but swerving through the stalagmites on the ceiling of the cave.

"The heat of this dimension is severely weakening my water magic but I can keep it around us for a while by feeding it more water from the-," she trailed off while keeping her eyes trained on Flamidius. She didn't want to mention that though she could conjure water from the atmosphere around them she can also conjure water from the Celestial Realm as well. She didn't know why she couldn't mention the Celestial Realm to them.

They heard quite a lot from Flamidius already.

She didn't want to involve them any more than she already did.

"We need to distract her then we'll attack! Everyone, look into the mirror!"

Hearing his command, Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the mirror along with Gauche himself and Gordon.

"**Mirror Magic: Mirrors Brigade!**"

Her eyes briefly widened as at least twenty perfect copies of them appeared and flew in different directions of the flaming cave. Her focus almost faltered making the bubble distort slightly due to her shock but she quickly regained focus.

"Lucy get as near as you can!" Gauche told her.

Lucy nodded before maneuvering along with the duplicates so the demon couldn't discern real ones from fake ones. The flaming demon shot flames wildly from her hands with no real direction. She swiped her hand downwards making the water bubble dip and a stream of flames passed right above them and into a bubble of duplicates who disappeared from the hit.

She glanced around at the walls of the caves that were superheated, lave shooting from the lava pits and the demon's flaming attacks. The heat was coming at her from all angles and it took everything in her to avoid them.

"**Your puny human tactics are worthless!**" Flamidius laughed, spreading her flaming wings outwards and flying towards them.

Lucy cursed.

"Gordon now!" the twenty Gauche's yelled shakily.

She couldn't see his expression but she could hear the desperation and fear in his voice. She felt the same and it took her complete focus to keep the water bubble up. The blonde could see Gordon from the corner of her eyes force his hand outside of the bubble with his glowing grimoire next to him.

They were all giving it their all.

She also had to give her all.

She swiped her hands across the bubble in a circular motion and flew directly towards Flamidius.

"**Poison Curse Magic: Aufwachen Dachs!**"

"**Water Magic: Siren's River of Stars!**"

The entire dimension shook as a small portal to the Celestial Realm opened up on the surface of the bubble. The portal grew to the size of a basketball before a high-pressured stream of sparkling water rushed out and expanded outwards as if a river was flying through the sky.

Several badgers made of poison jumped out of the water bubble and began to surf the river. The badgers snarled, baring their teeth that dripped with a poisonous curse. Lucy's eyes widened as the attacks she and Gordon just performed were duplicated by their copies. Several raging rivers with poisonous rats were flying towards the flaming demon.

"She can't escape from this." she heard Gauche whispered behind her.

"We can win this," Gordon mumbled.

This was it, she thought.

But her thoughts were premature.

"_**This won't work in my DIMENSION!**_" Flamidius snarled, stopping to glare at the magic attacks coming towards her. She flapped her fiery wings angrily, sending embers everywhere. "_**I control the mana here! It's under my control!**_"

Just before the attacks could hit, she slashes her claws upwards with a vicious force and redirected the attacks upwards, sending them crashing into the ceiling.

"Oh, My God."

She heard someone say behind her but her mind was in too much turmoil to recognize who said it. The water rained down on the entire cave and hissing sounds were all she could hear. Her eyes were focused on the demon who looked even more terrifying with water evaporating before it could touch her.

"**_Worthless HUMANS!_**" Flamidius screamed, her voice echoing throughout the cave. Steam filled the cave, obscuring their vision and hers. "**_I'm going to wipe all of you out at once!_**"

She could feel someone shaking her relentlessly and she snapped out of her stupor and turned to the offender. Gauche filled her vision with a fearful look.

"Reinforce the barrier now!" he yelled at her, his eyes wild and fearful, "Something bad is going to happen!" She glanced at Gordon who was shaking like a leaf.

Then she sensed it.

The massive build-up of mana.

The mana in the room being drawn in the direction of Flamidius.

She refocused her efforts on maintaining and increasing the water output of the bubble before that sinister voice reached her ears.

"**_Burning The Skies._**"

The air ignited and everything exploded around them. She felt a massive drain on her mana as she poured it all into maintaining they're only means of survival. The water barrier was being hit from all sides and her control faltered leading to them fall to the ground but slowly.

"Guys, this is too much!" Lucy hissed, closing her eyes in concentration as the blasts pummelled the barrier.

"D-Don't worry...I got this, Lucy," Gauche forced out with a shaky voice.

Gordon looked at Gauche.

"I'm going to surpass my limits!" He said patting Lucy's hand.

The feeling of him patting her hand made her open her eyes. Her heart jumped watching him stand up with determination despite his shaking legs. Despite the fear in his eyes, in his body… he was determined.

"**Mirror Magic: Full Circle Reflection!"** Gauche roared, his grimoire glowing with vigor as the pages turned quickly. It started out as a small rectangular transparent mirror in front of him. He glared at the small mirror for a few seconds before it distorted.

Lucy watched in amazement as the mirror degraded into a liquid form right before her eyes.

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he concentrated on the mirror he turned into liquid form. He jerked his hands slightly and the liquid mimicked that movement. He allowed himself a small smile before he willed he liquid to press against the inside of the bubble and expand.

The blonde celestial mage watched the mirror mage guided the liquid to cover the inside of the bubble. The liquid hardened and formed an opaque bubble around them.

Gauche fell to his knees and she moved closer to him as did Gordon. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Gordon asked before she did.

Gauche nodded and turned to her. "Lucy, drop your water bubble for a moment and form another one inside!"

Her eyes widened in realization and she nodded. She closed her eyes in concentration and the moment she stopped her constant flow of water, the bubble evaporated, Flamidius' explosive onslaught bore down on the opaque glass bubble that Gauche made, and they fell straight down. She conjured more water and quickly created another bubble that stopped them from falling. When the explosions were finished the glass bubble shimmered with a white light leaving them in Flamidius' line of sight now that the steam had cleared.

Flamidius growled, steam rising from her skin in anger. "_**You humans actually survived that,**_" she narrowed her eyes at them, "_**impress-**_" Before she could finish her sentence a white beam of energy shot from the shimmering opaque bubble and tore her right arm and flaming wing right off. Flamidius' scream bounced off the walls as she wailed while holding the place where her arm used to be.

The trio hovering in a water bubble watched the demon crash down onto the cave floor with half her body submerged in lava.

"It's not over yet!" Gauche wheezed before turning to Gordon. "Do it!"

"For my friends, for the Black Bulls!" Gordon declared, his voice a little louder than usual. "**Poison Curse Magic: Aufwachen Dachs!**"

The poison mage pushed his hand outside of the bubble and released a poison cloud. The cloud then converged into several small clouds before transforming into badgers. The poison cloud badgers fell to the cave floor before darting across the heated earth towards the fallen the demon. The first badger bit into her shoulder before almost instantly dissipating but not before leaving a festering curse.

Flamidius's screams got louder as the badges sacrificed themselves to both curse and poison the demon. Her screams came to a stop.

"Is it over?" Gauche questioned.

Lucy guided the bubble downwards until they reached the cave floor. She released the bubble and fell to her hands and knees. She panted as sweat dripped from her body. Her mana was dangerously low and she couldn't naturally recover because this dimension rendered her spirit traits useless. She felt someone touching her shoulder and glanced at them.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Gordon asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm just low on mana..." she replied just as Gauche came and knelt at the right side of her.

"You really helped us out here Lucy. It was thanks to you that we survived this long," Gauche smiled at her for the first time and blonde instantly thought that she would like to see him smile more.

He has such a nice smile.

"We have to find a way out of here now," Gordon mumbled while looking around.

"Yeah we-" Before Gauche could finish a roaring pillar of fire shot from where Flamidius had fallen.

"_**You disgusting, worthless, puny worms dare to hurt me?!**_"

"No..." Lucy heard herself whisper as she saw a human-sized figure walked out of the flaming pillar. The mana pressure was pressing down on them with unbelievable force.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Gauche cursed, his body trembling in fear. He fished a picture out of his pocket and held it between trembling fingers, "Marie...your big bro won't be coming home..."

Her heart broke.

"I-I'm sorry my friends." Gordon stammered, "We're g-going to die h-here aren't we?

Then it shattered.

Flamidius' entire body was engulfed in red hot flames. The clothes she wore, her hair, her eyes, everything was covered in flames as if her body was made of the very same fires she conjures. The entire cave turned into a heated oven merely because of her presence.

"_**You three surprised me and actually made me reveal my true form**_," she spoke while walking towards them, "**_After some thought… I'm not going to kill you all right away. I'll beat you down so lets… start with..._**"

Gauche shot up, pulling Lucy with him. "RUN LU-" he barely got out before he was thrown across the cave from a scorching punch.

Lucy's body froze as she stared at the fire demon in front of her. The demon slowly turned to her with a smile filled with madness. Before she could react, a burning sensation bloomed across her chest and she was sent flying in the same direction as Gauche.

She screamed.

Lucy hit the ground and rolled to a stop near Gauche who was unconscious. She coughed, blood escaping her mouth and decorating the rocky cave floor. She could barely utter a word because of the burning pain on her chest.

"GUURAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_Gordon!_" Lucy thought, slowly lifting her head. Her vision was slightly blurry but she could see the demon repeatedly stomping on the poison mage.

Flamidius cackled. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" She yelled as she continued to stomp the boy. Gordon screamed as each stomp burned his skin and through his clothes.

Lucy stretched her hand out towards Gordon who was screaming from the pain. She glanced at the unconscious Gauche next to her who now wore a severe burn on his face. She gritted her teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

This was all her fault.

If she wasn't in this world then…

It wouldn't be like this.

Memories.

Her friends at Fairy Tail.

Her Celestial Spirits.

The memories of them played on her mind.

"_What's more important?! Memories?! Feelings of guilt?! I don't think so! It's the power to save your friends! The power as a Celestial Spirit Wizard!_"

The memory of Aquarius's voice echoed in her mind and something inside her snapped.

"_My heart... it's burning up. Even though I hated that brat, even though I hated her... I just can't stop these feelings. Never seeing you again is going to be so lonely Lucy... thank you... for everything!__"_

Her dear friend Aquarius.

The memories filled her mind and body. Lucy clenched her teeth in pain and slowly got up until she was barely standing on her feet. She couldn't give up when her friends needed her the most.

Mana swirled around her like a tornado.

_She needed to protect her friends._

Her Aquarius tattoo glowed blue before surrounded her with it's shine.

_She needed lots and lots of water._

Her pigtails floated eerily.

_And needed power._

Her grimoire sparkled and a bright golden light flashed throughout the cave. The page turned once and stopped on the blank pages where words suddenly appeared.

Flamidius stopped her brutal beating and turned to Lucy with a smirk. "Oh….one of them still has some fight left."

"I do," Lucy answered with resolution. "I'm going to surpass my limits right now!"

"_**Oh? Surpass Limits? Hahaha!**_" Flamidius laughed, resting a hand on her hip, "**_then show me. Besides, that lucky hit, whatever you throw at me won't hit. I have control of the mana space of this dimension._**"

Lucy spread both hands outwards, closed her eyes and whispered. "**Water Creation Magic: Siren Guardian!**" Despite the heat, a massive amount of glowing blue water with specks of golden stars erupted from beneath her and covered her entire body. The water flowed – covering the unconscious Gauche – and into the lava pits sending steam into the air and turned the lava to rock.

Flamidius took a step backward and took flight into the air. "_**W-What is this?**_"

The cave cooled down almost instantly turning the cave from hot to humid. The shimmering blue water rose high into the air above Lucy before coming to a stop. The water started to changed shape slowly until there was just the top half of a woman made out of the water with a golden urn in her hands. Water tendrils grabbed Gordon from his spot and pulled him into the water giant's body with Lucy and Gauche. The woman's eyes flashed blue before looking down at Lucy.

Flamidius looked around in shock and glared angrily Lucy."_**T-This is my dimension yet she distorted the mana?!**_" she hissed then looked at the water woman covering Lucy. "_**Aquarius?! But how?!**_"

"_Open your eyes brat or you wouldn't be able to find a man like that?!_"

Lucy's eyes snapped open as the familiar voice in her head and she looked up through the water that surrounded her. Tears threatened to fall as the familiar face smiled down at her. "Aquarius, is it really you?" she asked shakily as if afraid of the answer.

"_Listen up brat, the Aquarius you knew cannot be summoned in this world since her means of summoning has been destroyed completely.__"_

Lucy wore a pained expression.

"_However, I am a manifestation, __or a Guardian if you will, __ of the Aquarius you knew and was placed inside your grimoire. The memories she had of you, the times she spent with as a child, they are all with me, brat. These memories are the only thing given to me as her manifestation. Everything regarding the Celestial Realm has been removed."_

Lucy nodded slowly, bubbles of water floating up because of her movements. "Thank you, Aquarius."

Aquarius nodded slowly before she looked at Flamidius. _"__Brat, I see you have a fire problem. Let's finish this old washed up a demon who can't find a man!__"_

_**"Impossible!**_" Flamidius screamed and her flaming wings flared to life. "_**I'm going to kill you!"**_ Flamidius thrust both hands forward. "_**Super Nova Sulphur Scorch!**_"Blue flames shot towards Lucy who was still inside the water beneath Aquarius.

Aquarius's eyes glowed blue as she held her urn tightly and pulled her watery hands backward and placed the urn on her shoulder. The golden urn sucked in water until it flashes blue.

Lucy mimicked Aquarius' movements and a large golden urn appeared in her hand and she placed the urn on her shoulder as if she was holding a rocket launcher or a canon. She was going to protect her friends no matter what!

"**Water Creation Magic: Siren's Golden Geyser!**"

"**_Water Creation Magic: __Siren's Golden _**_**Geyser!**"_

They both shouted and pure golden pressurized water shot from the urns, knocking Lucy back a bit. The twin geysers combined into a larger golden geyser that had the power to crush those who oppose it. The golden water completely doused the blue flames completely and sped towards Flamidius.

"_**No..No... It can't end like this!**_" Flamidius screamed but was drowned out by the golden water engulfing her flaming form. The geyser crashed into the cave wall and completely doused the flames of the dimension. The moment she felt the mana of the demon disappear completely she felt to her hands and knees.

"_**Next time...Lucy...**_"

She heard Aquarius' tender voice in her head before she planted face-first into the wet floor. Her Aquarius Star Dress faded away, leaving her in her regular outfit. "_I have no mana left..._" she thought as she stared at her unconscious teammates. "_But I need to get up..._"

Before she could even think of moving the cave rumbled and started to shake uncontrollably. The rocks from the ceiling were falling everywhere.

Then she saw it.

The cave walls were disappearing completely and leaving only darkness. The dimension was collapsing and she couldn't do anything about it. They won but were going to die anyway. She felt tears gather at the corner of eyes as she watched the darkness eat everything up.

"_I'm sorry everyone.._"

The last thing she saw before blacking out was a glowing golden card hovering in the air.

"_**I'm glad to see you again Miss Lucy!**_"

* * *

Lucy's Star Dresses and Spells Glossary:

**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form**:

**I****ncreased Mobility and Magic Power**: Lucy is able to move fluidly like water and dodge attacks easier. Her magical spells are much stronger.

**W****ater Magic**: In this form, she is able to control and generate large amounts of water that sparkles with golden stars.

**Water Creation Magic: ****Siren's Water Barrier**: Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even explosions.

**Water Magic: ****Aqua Metria**: Lucy utilizes this spell which makes the water flow in waves and attacks the opponent with it. This spell is also capable of making land flow like waves and controlling it.

**Water Magic: ****Siren's ****R****iver of Stars**: Lucy summons a raging torrent of water from the Celestial Realm that sparkles with golden stars. This attack can cut through even the toughest rock.

**Water Creation Magic: ****Siren Guardian**: Lucy creates a manifestation of Aquarius using either water from her surroundings or the celestial realm. This guardian is able to attack with strong water blasts, tidal waves or attack in conjunction with the caster.

**Water Creation Magic: ****Siren's Golden ****Geyser**: Lucy's water morphs into a golden Urn. She holds her golden urn like a cannon and fires off a high-pressure water blast that is completely golden. This golden water is a combination of starlight from the celestial realm and water magic.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Taurus**** Form**:

**I****mmense Strength and Durability**: Lucy gains immense strength and durability in this form.

**Black Bulls Meteorite**: Lucy stomps sending a golden pulse through the ground that erupts like a volcano or as if a meteorite hits. It's strong enough to send trees, huge rocks and clumps of dirt high into the air.

**Black Bulls Lucy Punch**: Lucy charges her fist with Celestial Magic and punches her target, inflicting heavy damage.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Sagittarius ****Form:**

**Marksmanship Specialist**: This form grants Lucy the excellent marksmanship allowing her to fire several arrows simultaneously with each arrow hitting its mark.

**Light ****Energy Arrows**: Lucy is able to create energy arrows just by the use of her bow.

**I****ncreased Agility**: Lucy gains a fair increase in speed using this form.

**Light Magic: Star Shot**: Lucy is able to fire a series of homing arrows that explode upon contact with their targets.

.

.

**Celestial Star Dress: ****Aries**** Form:**

**I****ncreased Senses and Durability**: Lucy is able to sense mana more easily and is able to take hits.

**W****ool Magic**: This allows Lucy to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state.

**Wool Creation Magic: Wool Wall**: Lucy conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks.

**Wool Creation Magic: Wool ****Clones: **Lucy conjures a thick cloud of pink wool and creates clones of herself that is capable of distracting or attacking the enemy.

**Wool Magic: Wool Bomb**: Lucy launches several wool bombs at her opponent, putting them in a relaxed state.


	7. Cursed Unknown

It's finally HERE. I was way too late with this chapter. I'm working shift and it becomes a vicious cycle of work, sleep, work, sleep. I had to work on this chapter in pieces and I finally finished it.

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Title: The Celestial Grimoire

Summary: Lucy finds herself in a completely new world filled with more wondrous magic and with another rambunctious squad. She thought she died saving her friends but it seems the Celestial King had more plans for her.

* * *

She was violently pulled to her feet as screams and howls echoed all around her. She stumbled forwards, disoriented and incredibly weak and pressed against a tree that felt cold to the touch. She felt incredibly cold and didn't know why. With her eyes still closed and her mind in disarray, she tried to wrap arms around herself but found her chest in deep pain. Then it all came rushing back in an instant causing a headache to ensue.

"_I need to find Gauche and Gordon..._" Lucy moaned before cracking her eyes open.

She gasped.

"Where am I?" Lucy wondered out loud, then realized why she was so cold.

The forest was gloomy, cold and haunting. The winter snow-covered every nook and cranny in abundance while the gnarled tree branches stretched into the sky as if they were claws tearing at the sky wanting to open heaven's doors.

Moonlight pressed down on the forest bare of green and life. Swooping branches waved from many a tree, as the winter wind howled with a vengeance. But underneath the howling icy wind, a mishmash of screams and howls echoed throughout the forest. The despair, the screams of anguish and the cries for help echoed around her.

She could see ghostly figures that glowed blue float around the forest, carrying a heavyweight of darkness around them.

"**HELP ME!**" a ghost howled as if he was being murdered before vanishing before her eyes.

Lucy's expression changed into absolute fear.

She took a step back and leaned against a tree as she surveyed her surroundings. "_Am I still in another dimension or is this the real world_?" Lucy thought in fear.

She snapped her eyes shut as her mind raced to figure out where she was exactly and what happened to Gauche and Gordon. She leaned against the tree with her brows furrowed for almost five minutes as she tried to ignore the ghastly screams and howls around her.

She calmly opened her eyes as if hoping her surroundings would change but she sighed in disappointment. She dug into her bag and pulled out a gold and white card and looked at it with warmth.

"_If I truly escaped then there was only one reason for me being back in the real world_. _The dimension was collapsing and the only possible explanation of survival was __Horologium. That is...if I'm even in the real world...__,_" Lucy thought briefly before her thoughts moved to something more important, "_I need to find Gordon and Gauche._"

Lucy took a deep breath, the wound on her chest causing her pain, before pushing off of the tree and trudging through the snow. She barely made it a few feet before she started panting heavily. She looked down at her wound which was bleeding profusely then she looked around at the forest.

"_My body doesn't seem to be healing at all_," Lucy thought curiously as she checked her mana level which seemed to be increasing but very slowly, "_The conditions are perfect for my healing ability to work yet its not. Could it be this forest?_"

Despite the setback, Lucy continued to aimlessly travel the forest. The coldness was biting into her skin and seeping into her bones. She was determined to find her friends but with the snow suddenly falling so heavy it would be impossible to find them. Her magic was so low and her body wasn't healing at all.

She shivered as a blast of ice-cold wind blew in her direction causing her to momentarily stop and wince in pain.

"My feet and hands are getting numb.," Lucy mumbled with chattering teeth. "I-If I don't use magic now...I'll is a goner but if I use it I could die from mana exhaustion..." The Celestial Mage contemplated her options and decided she'd rather die from using all of her mana than being cold.

"**Celestial Star Dress: ****Aries**** Form..**" the blonde barely managed to get out.

Her body glowed for a moment before she donned the star dress, replacing her regular clothes. Using her ability to create and manipulate Aries' pink wool, Lucy conjured a woolly winter coat and hat. Warmth enveloped her body and if she could celebrate at that moment she would, but her vision grew dark and she stumbled forward and fell into the snow.

"_Dammit!_" Lucy thought as she was unable to move from her position on the snowy floor, "_I...n-need to m-move!_"

However, her thoughts weren't enough to move her body so she laid there completely helpless. She was warmed up but unable to do anything to find her friends. Sadness and helplessness began to settle in and tears welled up in her eyes.

"**PLEASE FIND MY SON!**" a ghostly woman screamed as she flew by a few feet from Lucy.

"**I'M LOST!"**

"**SAVE ME!"**

"**RELEASE MY SOUL"**

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"**

Lucy could only sob silently as she listened to the ghosts all around her begging for help. Their cries came down on her, resonating with her completely and leaving her heart in turmoil.

"I..don't want….to die.." Lucy whispered.

The moment she whispered those words, it was like a flame had been lit inside her. She didn't know where she got her sudden tiny boost of strength from but it was enough for her.

"Gauche!" Lucy shouted, "Gordon! Help Me!"

All she got in response was the howling wind and screams.

"Gauche." Lucy shouted once more in a resigned voice.

"Gauche!" a distorted voice replied as if mimicking Lucy.

Her heart hammered against her chest as she listened for the voice but it never came again. Soon enough the ghostly face of a woman appeared in front of her with a smile. The woman was hanging upside down in mid-air as she stared into the blonde's face.

"Gauche!" she repeated happily.

Lucy couldn't utter a single word as she stared wide-eyed at the woman. She was mesmerized by how beautiful the woman was and the familiarity she had with the woman. Her ghostly appearance didn't show the color of her hair or eyes but she knew the woman had been beautiful when she was alive.

Before the celestial mage could utter a single word the woman's ghostly aura hoisted her in the air and they were flying through the forest. Unable to say anything, she helplessly allowed the woman to take her through the forest.

The ghostly woman was the only ghost to have noticed her and she briefly wondered if the woman was a powerful mage when she was alive. The ghosts here seemed trapped in their despair but this ghost was positively happy.

By the time she was finished musing about the woman she found herself in front of a cave. The ghostly woman turned to her and nodded. "Gauche!" she repeated with her distorted voice. She slowly set Lucy down onto the snowy floor and floated in front of her.

"Is this where Gauche and Gordon is?" Lucy tentatively asked.

She nodded. "Gauche." She whispered with a smile before holding out cupped hands and in the center was a glowing blue orb.

Lucy looked down at the blue orb with interest and then back at the woman. "What are doing? Is this for me?" Lucy asked and the ghostly woman nodded.

The blonde sighed before reached out and taking the blue orb from the woman's transparent hands. She immediately sensed that the blue orb was a little bit of mana and it was very warm to the touch. Her eyes found the ghost who was staring at her eagerly and she looked back at the orb in her hands.

"Am I supposed to eat it?"

The ghost nodded.

The blonde lifted the orb hesitantly close to her mouth before swallowing it whole. She threw her head back and emitted a silent scream towards the sky. Her eyes glowed blue as her body lifted up off the ground. Mana flowed through her body in waves.

"_I-I can feel something….it's changing inside me._"

She landed back onto her feet with more energy than she had before. Her mana levels were decent and her body was finally healing itself but rather slowly. Lucy looked at the woman and smiled. "Thank you.." she whispered, grateful for the boon.

The beautiful ghost woman smiled and slowly faded away but not before relaying her words.

"**No, thank you Lucy Heartifilia, for saving my son. Please take care of him for that is my final wish.**"

Lucy heard the voice resounded in her head and gasped. "Gauche's mother..." Lucy nodded to herself and smiled, "I-….I'll keep watch over him."

With this resolution, Lucy entered the cave.

She could feel two weak magical signatures in the cave.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief before walking further into the cave. The cave entrance felt like one long hall as she walked through it but she knew she was drawing near. The blonde stepped into the wide-open space at the end of the cave and she could see a campfire with two people, one sitting around the fire trying to warm themselves and the other laying helpless on the cave floor.

Her eyes began to burn as tears threatened to fall. Her friends were alive. "Gauche!" Lucy shouted as she walked hurriedly towards them. She didn't even care that they had fought before. "Gordon!"

She watched as the mirror mage turned around with a look of surprise. "Lucy!" he yelled, jumping up from his spot and darting towards her.

She smiled despite her teary face as the mage run towards her. She took step and fell forward due to tripping over a rock. She could see the cave floor speeding towards her but black filled her vision as she landed onto a hard and strong chest. She was immediately enveloped in Gauche's arms tightly.

"We-...we searched for you for days..." Gauche whimpered, "we weren't going back until we found you."

She had never heard this tone of voice from Gauche before and it was alarming because it was directed towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and relished in his warmth. "I'm here now.."

"You don't know how glad I am to see you.." Gauche said before pulling away from her with his hands on her shoulders. "The forest out there was so cold and didn't feel right."

"You didn't see all of the ghosts out there?" Lucy asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

Gauche looked at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? I didn't see anything like ghosts out there. Maybe you're tired after being in the cold so long...let's get you warmed up." He said immediately before lifting her bridal style.

Lucy blushed and allowed herself to be carried to the campfire. Gauche set her down gently and sat across from her. "_He didn't see the ghosts roaming out there… but I clearly saw them. I'm not __crazy!_" Lucy thought as she watches Gauche settle himself down.

"Gordon has been severely burned in several places and if he isn't treated his wounds could be infected. We'll leave in the morning when Gordon is awake. What about you?" Gauche said, looking at her up and down.

Lucy look at Gauche carefully, her eyes lingering on the burn marks on his face. "I'll be fine...what about you...your face-"

"Will be fine." Gauche cut her off immediately.

Lucy nodded. "Still, I should make things warmer for us." She conjured two pink woolly blankets and gave one to Gauche and covered Gordon with the other one.

"Thank you," Gauche replied as he wrapped himself in the magical wool blanket.

Silence fell between the two with Lucy silently staring at the ground and Gauche watching the blonde.

"Lucy," Gauche simply said.

Lucy looked up and deep down inside she knew what was coming. She was almost expecting it.

"We need to talk about what happened in the dimension. Some things that the demon said didn't make sense me and Gordon but you at least seemed to understand."

"W-what do you want to know?"

Gauche sighed and Lucy noted that he looked like he didn't sleep in days.

"Anything, I need to understand why demons want to kill you. First it was back at the Black Bulls base and then with Flamidius. Just give me something…..please.."

Lucy looked down at her hands which were clasped tightly. "_Could I share what I know with him?_" she briefly contemplated. She raised her head and looked at Gauche with a resigned expression. "I don't know where to start but I will try my best so you can understand. When Gordon wakes up..I'll tell him as well."

Gauche nodded.

"From the story told by Flamidius, as you heard, I'm the only one in this world with this type of magic. The other mages like me, we are called Celestial Mages and we have the power to summon powerful spirits from another realm."

"So, you're really the last with your magic..." Gauche whispered, while staring at Lucy with an intense look that made her gulp. "What is the other realm called?

Lucy prepared herself for her long explanation. "It is called the Celestial Spirit Realm but it is not somewhere any human can go," Lucy replied, purposefully leaving out that summoners are capable of going there."

"You said Celestial Spirit Mages can summon but I haven't seen you summon anything. Is what Flamidius said is true? That the demons destroyed the means of which spirits can be summoned?"

Lucy shook her head slowly. "She was partially right," Lucy said before pulling out Horologium's card, "The spirits use cards so they can be summoned to this world."

Gauche stared wide-eyed at the card. "That's the card you got from the black market."

Lucy nodded and twirled the white and golden card in her hand. "This is one of my spirits, Horologium and he's the one who most saved us from the dimension that was collapsing."

Gauche frowned. "It still looks like a useless card to me…"

"To you, it looks like an old card but only I can see its true form."

"Can you summon him?"

Lucy nodded and held the card up before throwing it in the air. "**Celestial Magic ****Card**** Summoning: Emergency Protection!"**

The card illuminated the cave with a bright golden light before the familiar clock spirit floated above the campfire. Before Lucy could say a word she was enveloped in the arms of the spirit.

"Miss Lucy!" Horologium cried out, "It's so good to see again and in reasonably good health!"

Lucy laughed with tears running down her eyes. "It's good to see you again, Horologium!"

Gauche sat there looking at Lucy and Horologium with an amazed expression.

Horologium glanced at Gauche before looking back at Lucy. "We can talk later when we're alone, Miss Lucy," he said softly before turning to Gauche. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Lucy's friend. Please protect her when I cannot for she means a lot to us spirits."

Gauche was rendered speechless and simply nodded as the spirit went back to the spirit world.

Lucy was beaming with joy. Though it wasn't the heartwarming reunion she envisioned she could always summon him tomorrow. "What do you think, Gauche?"

Gauche coughed. "I think...it's pretty interesting," he said but his expression was one of pure excitement.

Lucy cutely giggled at his expression.

Gauche blushed slightly before turning serious. "I have another question. Why do the demons want to kill you?"

Lucy tensed slightly at his question which Gauche noticed.

"The truth is...that I don't know but I need to find out," Lucy answered, "Flamidius said my existence is a threat but….

Gauche went silent as if digesting the information she provided and then he stood up. Lucy watched as he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Her cheeks immediately turned red and her eyes went wide.

"W-what are you doing, Gauche?!" the blonde exclaimed.

Gauche grabbed both of her hands and squeezed lightly as he stared directly at her. "I know I've had a shitty attitude towards you and I didn't properly welcome you into the Black Bulls but now I want to help you. You may think anyone doesn't notice but we can see you keep a lot inside but whenever you need to talk you can come to me. Whenever you feel like the world is trying to drag you down….I would hope you find me because I'll be the one help you, Lucy."

Lucy could feel hear her heart go "_ba dum ba dum_" in her chest as Gauche's speech caressed her. She was blushing furiously as she stared back at the mirror mage. His posture, his sincerity, this confession like speech was all too much.

"Because..." he continued, "Maria likes you so much and it means you must be a good person. If you get hurt...Maria would be sad." Gauche smiled as he thought about Maria. He stood up and went back to his seat and pulled out Maria's picture.

Lucy's mouth fell open as she watched Gauche smile at Maria's picture. "_Sister Complex Gauche is back.._" Lucy chuckled before smiling at the familiarity that put her at ease. She pulled her pink wool coat closer to her body and looked into the campfire.

They survived and they were here together. She closed her eyes and silently thanked Horologium and Aquarius who made it possible for them.

"_Thank you so much.._" Lucy thought before drifting off to sleep.

.

The trio left the cave at the sign of first light and despite the sun beating down on the forest, the snow kept falling regardless.

"How can the snow be still falling with the sun so hot?!" Gauche snapped as he and Lucy – who wore her Taurus Star Dress – supported Gordon as they walked through the forest.

"This phenomenon...I have a theory…" Gordon replied as he looked around the forest with wide eyes, "This forest is the same forest we were in when we met the Celestial Apostates.."

Lucy frowned but kept quiet.

"How can you tell?" Gauche asked.

"I can feel the same darkness as before but this forest has been conquered by a complicated curse...I just don't know what type of curse..." Gordon answered before he looked at Lucy whose eyes were darting around quickly with a fearful expression.

"_They both can't see it.._" Lucy cried out as she endured the moans and screams from all of the ghosts flying around the forest.

"Lucy, tell me what is wrong...you seem really scared my friend," Gordon mumbled.

"It's nothing.." Lucy whispered.

Gauche narrowed his eyes at Lucy. "Are you really scared of ghosts? There is nothing here Lucy."

"Ghosts?" Gordon questioned.

Lucy sighed. "I can see Ghosts… in this forest."

"Really?" Gordon asked with an alarmed expression.

"Yes!" the spirit mage hissed, "they're all over the forest, all around us and they're begging for help. Some are just screaming while others are crying or looking for something."

"This isn't good…." Gordon mumbled.

Gauche and Lucy both tensed before looking at Gordon.

"The theory about why this is happening stems from the moment we killed Flamidius. The forest is inflicted with some sort of entrapment curse mixed with other curses. If Lucy is right then it explains why so many ghosts still linger here and the forest went through such a vast change. Those ghosts or souls that Lucy is seeing are probably victims of Flamidius."

"What is the danger?" Gauche asked, "and it doesn't explain why Lucy can see them and not us?"

"The problem with entrapment curses is that they drain the life of all living creatures inside its area of effect and as for Lucy..." Gordon glanced at her, "I don't know but at any rate, we must leave immediately."

"The real question is.." Lucy paused, "Where the hell are we?"

"I believe we're not too far from Kikka. If we can get there we can fly home on our brooms." Gordon replied.

"Ok, so we have a plan. Let's g-get outta here." Gauche said briskly as they followed Gordon's directions.

Within a few minutes, the trio reached the edges of the forest but the sight that greets them sent fear into their hearts. They could see the town Kikka just ahead and some people but it was as if the town was frozen or if time stopped.

"W-what?" Lucy barely got out.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gauche exclaimed before he turned to Gordon.

"I-I don't know." Gordon replied, "but we should get closer."

The trio walked closer towards the town but unbeknownst to them, the moment they crossed the threshold that separated the town and the forest the people started moving again and the sound of the bustling town exploded around them.

"I don't understand.." Lucy nearly shouted before she turned back around and gasped. Gauche and Gordon were both rendered speechless. "How can this be?"

The snowy forest that they just exited was no more and was replaced by vibrant and green forest with birds chirping loudly.

"Would Master believe our report?" Gauche asked, turning to his friends.

"I-...I don't know.

"We'll have to leave out some stuff that pertains to my friend," Gordon mumbled as he glanced at Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "We should go now. I'm sure we have a lot of information to process. We should meet up secretly to discuss what happened."

Both Gauche and Gordon nodded before they left the town.

* * *

"We've finally made it!" Lucy panted as her Taurus Star Dress disappeared. Her magic depleted once more as they had to travel a long distance. "I feel like I'll pass out."

"Let's get Gordon inside quickly." Gauche quickly said as they pushed towards the door.

"Thank you my friends.."Gordon mumbled as they pushed the door open.

They stepped inside and sitting was Master Yami and standing around him was Asta, Noelle, Magna, Vanessa and Finral. Lucy smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Please help Gordon!" she shouted before her feet gave out beneath her and the trio tumbled to the ground with no signs of moving.

"LUCY!"

"LUCY CHAN!"

"GAUCHE!"

"GORDON!"

Multiple voices rang out at once as they rushed to the unconscious trio.

Vanessa quickly inspected them and turned to Yami. "They're all suffering from mana exhaustion and both Gordon and Gauche is hurt but Gordon is hurt badly."

Yami frowned before turning to Finral. "Contact Owen and bring him here."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Aye Captain!" Finral quickly replied before jumping through a portal.

"Move them to the infirmary," Yami ordered before brought his cigarette to his mouth. He blew out smoke as his eyes landed on Lucy who was in Asta's arms.

"What really happened on that mission? You were barely gone for two days yet it seems like you've been through a week of hell." Yami thought before walking towards the infirmary.

* * *

Not a whole lot happening this chapter but our group has some mysteries to solve. c:

The inclusion of Guache's mother will reveal more later down in the story.


	8. New Disciple!

Title: The Celestial Grimoire

Summary: Lucy finds herself in a completely new world filled with more wondrous magic and with another rambunctious squad. She thought she died saving her friends but it seems the Celestial King had more plans for her.

* * *

The Black Bulls crowded around the infirmary beds while Owen worked on the trio using his water-based healing magic spells.

"_Severe burns and mana exhaustion on the boy.._" Owen thought as the water tentacles danced across Gordon's pales skin. His grimoire glowed brightly as the water sank into Gordon's body to heal the burns. He turned to Gauche, walking to his bedside. "_Mana exhaustion and a severe burn on his face….nothing I cannot heal.._"

After properly focusing on the worst patients, Owen then turned to Lucy. His water spell probed her body for injuries and his eyes widened. "_The wound on her chest is healing at an accelerated rate and her mana is restoring itself rather quickly….is it a passive healing ability or…._"

"How are they doing?" Yami broke the silence as he put out his cigarette, shoved his hands in his pockets.

Owen turned to Yami with a calm expression. "They're going to be alright. They all just need rest since they're all suffering from mana exhaustion."

Yami nodded.

"I'll take my leave now," Owen told them before quickly leaving the room.

"What could cause them all to suffer from mana exhaustion?" Asta asked as soon as Owen left.

"Whoever they fought…" Vanessa started as she stared at the trio with a grave expression.

"Must've been strong.." Finral finished with a trembling voice.

"STRONG? They hurt my comrades...I really want to fight them now." Luck growled.

"Damnit." Magna cursed, his eyes lingering on Lucy's form.

"What exactly was the mission you sent them on, Master?" Vanessa asked, looking at Yami.

Yami hummed. "The mission was to subdue a mysterious cult in Kikka who were stealing rare items but it seems the mission turned out to be more than anyone expected. We can only wait for one of them to wake up to tell us what happened."

"Well, you're in luck since Blondie is waking up!" Magna exclaimed, pointing at Lucy who was tossing and turning.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up. Her eyes darting around the room quickly only to see her squadmates around her.

"Lucy!" Noelle sighed in relief and approached the girl.

"I'm really back," Lucy said before smiling at the girl.

"Lucy you really give me a scare," Finral said with a slight smile.

"LUCY!" Asta yelled, making the girl in question wince.

Lucy waved at the boy before her eyes landed on Yami who was standing behind Asta. "M-master!" she blurted out.

The man stepped forward and looked down at the girl. "Lucy, what happened on that mission?" He asked, his tone serious.

The room went silent.

Lucy gulped, glancing at her sleeping partners in crime. "_I'll just have to do it without them and leave out some information._" The celestial mage thought before speaking. "The mission turned out to be a trap."

Yami tensed and narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"The cult..." Lucy hesitated but ultimately continued, "We found the cult who called themselves the Celestial Apostates. We followed them until we reached an empty alley in the city where a cursed portal was placed. Thanks to Gordon we managed to break the curse and traveled safely to where the apostates were. When we found them they were standing around a summoning circle. They wanted to summon," Lucy paused, "they were wanted to summon a...god." She finished, purposefully leaving out the existence of the Celestial King.

"A god?" Magna mumbled.

"Really?" Noelle replied in a worried tone.

"A GOD?!" Asta yelled, clearly in shock.

"What happened next?" Yami asked, sending the other members a disapproving look.

"We were too late to stop them. They completed the summoning and a bright light blinded us." Lucy told him, "When we woke up we weren't in the forest anymore but...in the dimension of the demon….**Flamidius**."

Yami sucked in a breath. "Everyone out!" he commanded, releasing his magical pressure.

"But Master-" Magna started but was interrupted by a kick to his face.

"OUT!" he growled menacingly at his subordinates.

"AYE MASTER!" everyone squeaked and ran out.

Yami sighed before turning to Lucy. "You woke up in the dimension of a demon?"

"Yes," Lucy answered.

"Demons are a powerful and ancient race that live in the underworld. Normally, devils or demons cannot appear in the living world on their own. A mage can use forbidden magic and sacrifice to summon a devil and use its power."

Lucy frowned. "But the apostates died at the hands of Flamidius."

Yami pulled out a cigarette and light it. "Tell me more." He said, blowing smoke from his mouth.

"Flamidius was playing the apostates all along and the mission was to really lure me there. She wanted to kill me, she said my magic was a threat to the demons." Lucy told him.

"The demons are personally targeting you," Yami replied as he glanced at Gauche and Gordon. "What happened to the demon?"

Lucy looked down at her hands and fisted the white sheet. "I-...I killed her." Lucy whispered but Yami heard her. Lucy waited for his reply and immediately thought she said something wrong. Before she could look up, she felt his large hand on her head, ruffling her hair. The celestial mage looked up at her master.

"The three of you did well," Yami grinned, "Good job, little princess."

Lucy felt the stinging in her eyes before the tears fell. "M-Master!" the blonde sniffed, furiously wiping her eyes. Everything they had been through together was finally hitting her at full force and the tears wouldn't stop. "W-we really surpassed our limits as you said!" Lucy cried, "I-I...thought we weren't going to make it.." She truly didn't want to die again as she did before. Not after she made friends here too.

Yami looked down at the girl with a troubled heart. He didn't know how to deal with crying women. But towards this girl he barely knew, there was a connection between them. Like a father and daughter.

He sat down on the bed and awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Um..there there...don't cry." He told her awkwardly.

Lucy sniffed and wiped her tears. "Thanks, Master," Lucy said, looking at the dark mage with reddened eyes.

Yami quickly stood up, and with his back to her, he said. "Get some rest, little princess. We'll talk more regarding your training."

"Training?" Lucy questioned with dread.

Yami looked back at her. "From today onwards, you'll be training under me. If demons are really after you then you must be prepared, my little princess." He said with a large grin and walked out of the infirmary.

Lucy groaned and fell back into the bed. "You gotta be kidding me..."

* * *

Lucy laid awake all night through to morning checking her mana and health level. Her healing and mana regeneration speed seemed faster than before. This only happened after being in that weird forest.

Lucy cursed.

She had forgotten to tell her master about the forest in Kikka. "_I'll have to tell him what happened after those two wake up. It needs to be investigated._" Lucy thought as she stared at the brick wall in a daze.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Gauche asked, snapping Lucy from her thoughts.

Lucy looked at Gauche who was yawning and stretching his body. Her cheeks turned red. Her eyes travelled down his bare chest and stopped by his abs. "_Oh god, I've seen Natsu and Gray without a shirt on multiple times so why can't I take my eyes off of him?!_" Lucy screamed inwardly, without taking her eye off of his fit body.

"Are you done molesting me with your eyes?!" Gauche yelled with flushed cheeks.

"Wha-" Lucy spluttered in shock, "I'm not molesting you!" She shouted back before averting her eyes. "Put on a shirt!"

Gauche harrumphed and quickly pulled on the t-shirt that was placed on the bedside.

"What's going on my friends?" Gordon mumbled sleepily as he sat up.

Lucy, glad for the distraction, perked up and smiled. "Gordon, I'm so glad you're up." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Gordon rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, my friend," he replied, "Did the master get our report?"

Lucy nodded, albeit hesitantly. "He knows….some."

The two nodded, understanding what she meant. "What about the forest? Will we tell him about that?" Gauche asked.

"I think we should tell him," Lucy answered.

"I agree. He can get the Magic Investigation Department to investigate that phenomenon." Gordon added, "Let Gauche be the one to tell him."

Gauche nodded before staring at Lucy. "You-" He started and covered his mouth quickly to stifle his laughter.

Lucy pressed her lips together looked at him with annoyance. "What?" she asked.

Gordon coughed and looked away.

Lucy growled."What's going on?" Lucy asked angrily.

Gauche opened his palm and a mirror materialized above his palm. He held up the mirror towards Lucy so she could see her reflection.

Lucy's eyes went wide and she gasped before her scream ripped through the entire castle. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WERE ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!" Lucy screamed as she ran out of the infirmary and towards her room.

"Gauche, why did you do that?" Gordon asked, looking at his friend curiously.

Gauche snickered and looked at Gordon with a smile. "Nothing," he said, hiding his true intentions.

"Oh," Gordon blinked twice, "What I'm really surprised about is that you haven't contacted Marie yet."

Gauche went stiff immediately before frantically contacting her through his mirror. "Oh Marie!" he exclaimed in despair as her face showed up in the mirror, "I missed you so much!"

Lucy grumbled as she just got out of the shower. She dried off and donned the new outfit she conjured from her Celestial Wardrobe. She wore a white vest adorned blue and gold lines and a white bow-tie pinned by her neck, a white skirt with her brown belt bag, thigh-high brown boots with golden intricate designs and her black bulls cape over the outfit.

"_I really must thank the Celestial King for that handy spell._" Lucy thought as she admired the clothes from the Celestial Realm.

She sat on her vanity, looked in the mirror and carefully brushed her silky tresses that reached her butt. She skilfully gathered her hair together, leaving bangs framing her face and placed in a high ponytail and tied it with white ribbon.

"All done!" Lucy jumped up happily before leaving her room and headed downstairs.

When she stepped into the main area, she found the entire some of the Black Bulls members talking to Yami. She walked up the group quietly and stood next to Vanessa.

"Captain, we went to the Magic Investigation Department," Finral explained to Yami.

"Good. Did you find anything out?" Yami asked curiously with a cigarette in his hand.

"Well, you see, they investigated the item he left behind, but still don't have a clue," Vanessa said solemnly.

"How useless can they be?!" Magna angrily yelled before throwing a fireball at the wall and blowing piece of it away.

"_You idiot!_" Lucy thought fearfully, staring at Yami who radiated a horrible aura.

"You fools! Stop breaking stuff!" Yami yelled and slammed his fist into the wall with a deafening explosion.

"Sorry!" Magna cried, holding his head.

"But that pocket watch is pretty nice," Finral said, ignoring Magna's cries.

"Yes, and from what you said about how they were acting, they were all of a very high status," Vanessa replied, pinching her chin in thought.

"So they're royalty or nobles," Magna growled.

"All right, listen up," Yami said, "It doesn't matter if the ones behind this are royalty or nobility. We're going to let the Investigation Department take care of this, and we'll wait for their report. More importantly, I've got some good news."

"Good news?" Asta questioned curiously.

"Your actions have been acknowledged by the Wizard King himself!"

Lucy sucked in the breath. "_The Wizard King?!_"

"The Wizard King?!" Asta yelled enthusiastically.

"You've been given a star!" Yami grinned, holding up the star to show them.

"Whoa, seriously?!" Magna shouted with a fist pump. "All right!"

"That's pretty neat, isn't it, Noelle," Lucy said with a smile.

Noelle flipped her hair back pretentiously and smiled. "Of course."

Lucy laughed at her actions and got caught up in the small celebration of being given a star. It felt like she was back in Fairy Tail with her friends after a successful mission.

"One other thing." Yami continued before pulling out a bag of money and pushing it towards Asta, "Here's your pay for this month!"

Lucy received her bag with a smile and was amazed by the weight of the coins. "Maybe I should rent an apartment for old times sake..." Lucy mumbled and froze as she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder.

She slowly looked over her shoulder and saw her master glaring at her with terrifying eyes. "I-I mean THANK YOU, MASTER!"

"Thanks, Captain! I'm going to eat lots of yummy things with this!" Charmy said in a sweet voice with a chicken leg in her hand.

"Yeah, eat up!" Yami laughed boisterously.

"Hey, Captain! How much would it take for you to fight me?" Luck suddenly appeared in front of Yami with electricity crackling around his hand. "Well, well, well?!"

Yami looked at the youth curiously before scoffing and turning away. "I won't."

Lucy sweat-dropped at her Luck's shenanigans. "He's worse than Natsu." The blonde said with a distressed tone.

"I was thinking about buying new clothes for my goddess, my little sister, Marie," Gauche said, startling Lucy who was surprised by his sudden appearance next to her. "What do you think will look best on her?"

Lucy shuddered at his red cheeks and bleeding nose. "_Creepy!_"

Yami narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Don't ask me." He dead-panned.

Grey looked down at Yami. "Hoooooooo" He grunted, spewing smoke from his mouth.

Yami ignored the giant man and turned to them. "Tomorrow's gonna be a day off so don't let it go to waste."

"LUCY CHAN! LET'S GO ON A DATE!" Finral shouted, jumping towards Lucy.

Lucy shrugged."Sure."

Her response was met with silence.

"OHMMEDWHNSHJKMJFHNDWJSK!" Finral mumbled before fainting.

"WHAT?!"

Lucy sent them a nervous smile unable to tell them her true reason for going on the date. She didn't accept because she liked Finral but because he was easy to transport. "I think it will be fun." She told them with a small smile.

"Finral finally got a date and from Lucy no less," Vanessa said coyly, sending Lucy a wink.

Yami chuckled. "Do whatever you want."

"Thanks, Master!" Everyone said and bowed their heads.

"Thank you for everything, Captain," Gordon mumbled softly.

Gauche remained silent as he looked at Lucy and Finral with a complicated look before quickly grabbing her by her wrist. "Let's go, Lucy!" Gauche quickly said, pulling her away into another room.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy yelped, trying to keep up with Gauche.

Gauche ignored her and kept pulling her.

"You're hurting me!"

He stopped, letting go of her hand and turned to her. Lucy looked at his expression which was complicated. She sighed, rubbing her wrist. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Gauche frowned. "I don't know." He said softly, staring at her.

Lucy glared at the boy. "What do you mean?"

"I-"

"Little Princess," a voice interrupted them.

They both looked at Captain Yami who was standing at the doorway with a grin. "Sorry to interrupt but it's time, Little Princess."

Lucy wore a confused expression. "Time for what?"

"Time for hell." He said with a sinister smile.

Dread filled her. "_Training already?!_" Lucy screamed inwardly and meekly said. "Now?"

He nodded with a grin. "Meet me outside in ten minutes or I'll make it harder." He said darkly before leaving.

"What is he talking about?" Gauche asked curiously.

Lucy sighed. "Captain said he'll train me from now on since demons are after me. He said I'll need to be ready."

Gauche cracked a smile. "He's right," He replied, "I'll come and watch...Marie has been wanting to see you."

Lucy immediately brightened up. "Well, I hope she'll be impressed with my magic." Lucy walked to the door and stopped, looking back at him, "I'll see you later, Gauche!" She said before running off.

Gauche watched her leave and frowned. "Why do I feel weird?" He said softly as he thought about Finral and Lucy's upcoming date.

* * *

Lucy stood across from Yami in an open clearing behind the base. She could feel his imposing aura from where she stood and couldn't help the flash of fear in her heart. She glanced at Gauche who sat near the castle with a mirror showing Marie.

"You can do it, BIG SIS!" Her little voice came from the mirror.

Lucy felt the fear in her heart quell a bit and she smiled.

Yami crossed his arms."You're going to come at me with everything you've got, Lucy." He said assertively, "Today will simply be an evaluation of your abilities. I promise to go easy."

Lucy knew she was going to regret this but she didn't want him to go easy on her. She had concerns but he was right, she needed to be stronger to be able to deal with any demon attack. She smirked and put on her best noble expression. "Go easy? Stupid Captain." She said, her tone condescending.

Gauche blanched. "Does she have a death wish?" He hissed.

"What's wrong big brother?" Marie asked, hearing her brother's words.

"Nothing, my sweet little sister," Gauche said with a smile.

Yami glared at Lucy. "You little brat!" He roared and stomped his foot in the ground, "Come!"

Her golden grimoire shinned brightly next to her."**Celestial Star Dress: ****Taurus**** Form!**" Lucy spread her feet as her clothes disappeared and changed to her star dress outfit. Her captain wasn't someone she could beat at her current strength but what she didn't have in strength she made up in smarts.

Her feet dug into the earth and she pushed off of the ground, jumping high into the ear. She somersaulted several times before rocketing down towards the ground. "**Black Bull Meteorite!**" She yelled.

"Don't think your technique name will make me go easier on you!" Yami angrily roared and rushed towards her with mana cloaking his skin. Every step he took, made huge holes in the ground as he ran towards her.

Her feet hit the ground and sent a rippling wave of golden magic that spread outwards in a circle.

BOOM!

The earth erupted like a volcano, uprooting large chunks of earth and trees that fly high into the air. Lucy grabbed her whip instantly as her eyes locked onto Yami who was cutting through rocks and trees instantly. She cursed as her attack did nothing to stop his fast approach.

"**Earth Wave!**" Lucy jumped back and cracked her mana charge whip at the ground. The ground erupted in a series of sharp stalagmites that rushed towards Yami. She charged mana into her legs and ran behind the stalagmites.

"You're brave charging at me like that!" Yami yelled before destroying her attack with one punch and causing a massive crater.

Lucy pulled her hand back as did Yami. "**Black Bulls Lucy Punch!**" She yelled and met him with her own punch in the middle of the crater.

BOOOOM!

Their mana punches collided causing a large explosion that shook the entire castle and surrounding forest. Lucy leaned back, dodging his vicious backhand. Her hands touched the ground and completed the backflip, landing on her feet.

"Let's try close combat!" Lucy thought before engaging him in powerful blows.

* * *

"Wow, big sis is so strong!" Marie cooed, "Big brother you must really marry Big Sis. I wanna be like her when I get older!"

"Um...of course, anything for my sweet little angel!" Gauche replied quickly with a blush on his cheeks. "You're my precious sister.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Magna yelled, rushing out of the castle with several others behind him.

"Is that LUCY training with the captain?!" Asta cried out, fearing for Lucy's life.

"CAPTAIN WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT ME?!" Luck screamed in despair.

"All of you shut up!" Gauche snapped.

"Think of it, this is the first time I'll get to see Lucy's skills." Vanessa said, watching said girl fight with her captain.

"YOU CAN DO IT LUCY CHAN!" Finral screamed happily, his nose bleeding.

"Lucy is strong...but.." Charmy paused, "Captain is overwhelming her."

"Lucy.." Noelle whispered, looking at her friend worriedly.

"I'm sure Lucy has a plan," Gauche said, defending the girl, "Lucy is quite smart."

"My friend is right." Gordon mumbled.

"Heh," Vanessa smiled, "You guys are quite close to Lucy after your mission."

"Going through hell together will do that." Gauche said, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Lucy panted and jumped back to dodge a kick her captain sent her way. "_His strength is impossible!_" Lucy cried inwardly before she cartwheeled to her right, dodging punch that could've sent her flying. "Let's do this! **Celestial Star Dress: Aries Form!**" She yelled as she landed back on her feet in a new star dress.

"A new star dress?" Yami asked as he attacked her once more.

"**Wool Creation Magic: Wool Clones!**" A golden magic circle appeared beneath her and quickly covered her in pink wool just as Yami's punch hit her. His punch was so powerful, the pink wool exploded and rained down on him.

The pink wool grew and formed into ten Lucy's who surrounded him. "Hello Captain!" they said in unison before holding their hands in his direction. "**Wool Magic: Wool Bomb!**" A golden magic circle appeared in front of them and several woolen balls shot out like canons and crashed into Yami.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The explosions were continuous as wool formed around Yami, hiding him from her view. Lucy jumped back while her clones kept firing more bombs. "**Wool Creation Magic: Wool Wall**" She whispered, creating a large pink woolen wall in front of her.

"_I can't let up even for a minute!_" Lucy thought before changing her star dress. "**Celestial Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!**"

Wearing her Sagittarius star dress, the celestial mage loaded her bow and pulled her arm back. "**Light Magic: Star Shot!**" She yelled with the intent to do damage and released the bow.

It was a light show as countless arrows were fired from her bow and into the wool ball that trapped her captain. Deafening explosions rang out, destroying the wool and her clones in explosions of light.

Lucy sheathed her bow and changed her star dress once more. "**Celestial Star Dress: Aquarius Form!**" Her clothes changed into the familiar bikini and she waited in a defensive stance as the dust cloud cleared.

PA PA PA!

Clapping resounded from the dust cloud and when it cleared, Yami was standing perfectly still with darkness around him. "**Black Cocoon.**" He said with a grin as it faded, "You attacks, sure pack a punch, Lucy but I must say that wool was so comfortable. It almost made me let my guard down, which I assume is its purpose."

Lucy cursed. "Well, shit."

* * *

"The captain is unhurt!" Magna exclaimed, shock written on his face, "even after all of those attacks?!"

"He's not a captain for nothing." Finral said with a serious tone.

"Lucy has no chance of winning, does she?" Charmy asked sadly.

"YOU CAN DO IT LUCY!" Asta cheered.

Noelle watched the battle with full attention, choosing to remain silent.

"I WANNA FIGHT LUCY NEXT!" Luck grinned, punching the air excitedly.

"Lucy has to win." Marie said sadly.

Gauche frowned and looked at Lucy. "LUCY YOU CAN DO IT!" He suddenly yelled, making everyone look at him in shock.

"Now that's out of character.." Vanessa giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Gauche snapped and turned his attention back to Lucy. "_You can do it..._" He thought grimly.

* * *

"Is that all?" Yami asked with a smile before continuing forward, "I won't go easy on you this time."

Lucy gritted her teeth as fear washed over her once more. "_WHY IS HE A MONSTER?!_" Lucy thought with fear. An idea suddenly came to her and she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Go easy on me? You're such a perverted Master...thinking about that kinda stuff...with me" Lucy bit her lip and looked at him with shy eyes.

Yami froze.

"DOES SHE HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" Magna and Asta yelled.

Her words and expression made Gauche blush, blood running down his nose.

"Gauche..your nose!" Charmy cried out.

"DAMNIT!" Gauche yelled, furiously wiping his nose.

"What's wrong big brother?!"

"NOTHING!"

"LUCY CHAN!" Finral yelled and fainted.

Lucy channeled magic into her foot, her grimoire shining brightly next to her. "_**Water Magic: Aqua Metria!**_" She thought as water spiraled down from her left hand and into the ground.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yami yelled and ran towards her with enhance speed and the moment he stepped 10 feet within her range, the ground gave away beneath him and he immediately dropped into the ground as if it was water."Wha-"

"I got you now!" Lucy yelled, holding her hands out before channeling magic for her final spell. She wanted to use the new spell she gained when she fought Flamidius but quickly opted for another spell. She didn't want to reveal too much of her spells.

"**Water Magic: Siren's River of Stars!**" Lucy yelled and a portal the size of a large beach ball appeared in front of her palms and sparkling water rushed out of the portal in the form of a river.

Yami grinned at the incoming attack and unsheathed his sword thanks to his mana skin protecting him from the water ground. His grimoire glowed before he called out his attack. "Black Hole!" He slashed upwards and a black hole appeared, sucking up the attacking and the ground.

"What-" Lucy exclaimed but had no time to react as Yami burst from the ground and rushed towards her again. She gathered a ball of water in her hands. "**Water Magic: Aqua Metria!**" She threw the ball at the dark magic-user.

The water ball spiraled towards Yami who swiftly knocked it away and aimed a punch at Lucy.

"_I lost!_" Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the attack to hit her. When it didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw a fist in front of her face.

"You did pretty well, little princess," Yami said and ruffled her hair as he laughed.

Lucy blinked several times before breaking out in a smile. "Thank you, Master."

Suddenly, his hand tightened on her head and his aura turned dark. "Don't think I'll forgive you for your taunts!" he angrily said.

"M-Master!" Lucy squeaked as Yami lifted her up.

"Prepare for your punishment...my little disciple."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
